Pokemon/Ranma 1/2: Ultimate Evil, Ultimate Power
by Phantom 1
Summary: The pilot version of the Anime Crossover Saga has the Pokemon Crew and Nerima martial artists battling against Giovanni and his creation. Guest-starring Mew Two
1. Notes/Prologue

Hey guys, Phantom 1 here. Here is the Special Edition of the pilot of my Pokemon/Anime  
  
crossover series. I hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own any of the characters of Pokemon or Ranma 1/2. Those belong to Nintendo, Rumiko  
  
Takahashi, 4 Kids Entertainment, etc...  
  
  
  
Pokemon/Ranma 1/2 X-Over: Ultimate Evil, Ultimate Power  
  
Notes  
  
Ash and his friends live on an island unofficially (but shall be known in this story) named   
  
"Pokemon Island." It is 5 hours away from Japan in the South Pacific.   
  
  
While the citizens of Pokemon Island do know about the world, the world does not know about   
Pokemon.  
  
It takes place an estimate over two months after the "Mew Two Incident" which Ash and the   
others have no knowledge of.  
  
In this story, Ash and his friends will be joined by other trainers. One such trainer's name   
is Kojiyoshi. His arsenal of Pokemon include Charmander, Porygon, Bulbasaur, Primeape, and   
Machop.  
  
Brock recently captured a Rhyhorn.   
  
A pokebelt is a special belt that contains pokeballs. All Pokemon trainers, masters, and gym   
leaders have one.  
  
"" shows what the Pokemon are saying.  
  
All Pokemon except Mew will have a translation.  
  
Jigglypuff has become Misty's Pokemon. It promises not to sing unless asked to.  
  
Ash has gotten back his Butterfree and now Butterfree's mate and their Catterpie babies are   
living with Ash's mother in Pallett Town.  
  
Jessie and James have a whole new arsenal of Pokemon which will be revealed in all due time.  
  
Some people are confused as to how to spell the name of Misty's egg Pokemon like "T-O-G-E-P-I"   
or T-O-G-E-P-Y." For this fanfic, it will be called "Togepi" because it makes the name easier   
to pronounce.   
  
  
Ranma 1/2  
A new character has come to Nerima. His name is Ki-Master. His sole mission is to stop people   
like Happosai from stealing. Unlike the others, he does not have a grudge against Ranma or   
desires to marry Akane.  
  
Ranma has the hiryuu shoten ha and the mokuo takahibisha.  
  
Some of the characters have new powers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Mew and Mew Two were now good friends. Mew was able to teach Mew Two about the world and   
about itself. Through their travels, Mew Two learned about how Pokemon battle for fun, not to   
murder other Pokemon. Mew Two learned about honor and justice. About fairness. And most   
importantly, about love.  
As they approached an uncharted island, a rumbling began taking place.  
  
What is that? Mew Two asked its "parent" vie telepathy.  
"Mew." Mew shrugged showing it did not know as well.   
As the two rare psychic Pokemon landed on the island, they saw a humungous creature emerge from   
what looked like a volcano. It was human-shaped, a beige-type color. The skin was shiny, like   
metal. It's eyes were two golden triangles that could pierce even the most toughest of souls.  
The creature suddenly grabbed Mew Two and threw it to the ground. Mew let loose a   
psychic blast that would've comatose a Gyradose but didn't even phase the creature. Mew and   
Mew Two threw all their psychic energies into one big blast.  
It knocked the creature on its butt but did nothing else.  
  
"Mew-Mew-Mew," Mew commented as the creature headed out toward ocean.   
I agree, Mew Two replied. We're going to need help.  
  
  



	2. A Day in Nerima

Chapter 1: A Day in Nerima  
  
Ranma woke up in the most unusual of all places. Actually, it was kind of common for   
Ranma. It was sticking through the floor of his bed room with his head on the ceiling of the   
bottom room.  
  
"Hey," he called. "Somebody get me out!" Ranma was freed, but not the way he would have   
liked. Something slammed into him from behind and sent him crashing into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Ranma," Kasumi said without looking up from her cooking. "I'm   
surprised to see you up on the first day of summer vacation."  
  
"Not like I had a choice," Ranma replied as he got up and dusted himself off. "Somebody   
wanted to make me one-with-the floor." It was then that the 'somebody' a.k.a. Akane came   
barreling down the stairs and hit Ranma with her mallet.  
  
"Ranma, you jerk," Akane insulted.  
  
"What did I do now?" Ranma moaned from the floor.  
  
"Ranma, how could you sneak out to Ukyo's even after the lunch I made for you?"  
  
"Apparently, not well enough to catch your eye," Ranma came back. The mallet came around   
again and slammed Ranma's head.   
  
Ranma had no choice when it came to lunch. It was either face Akane's wrath or die from   
food poisoning. And he has faced Akane's wrath before. Many times. But Ranma was beginning   
to wonder if this was all worth it.  
  
Ranma was a kid who just couldn't get luck on his side. First of all, his father drags   
him on this training voyage vowing to "make a man out of him or die trying."  
But several things happened. First (and in Ranma's opinion the worse), was arriving at   
the Jusenkyo Springs which are cursed. Ranma and his father, Genma kicked each other into   
separate pools. The legend of the springs say that whoever falls into them would take the form   
of whoever drowned in them a thousand years ago when triggered by cold water. Genma fell into   
"Spring of Drowned Panda." But Ranma fell into "Spring of Drowned Girl." So now, whenever   
Ranma touches cold water, he becomes his cursed self. Hot water reverses the curse but only   
until the next time they come in contact with cold water.  
  
Another bad event was again, a result of Genma. He promised his old friend, Soun Tendo   
that Ranma would marry one of his three daughters. Either Akane, Kasumi, or Nabiki. It was   
the decision that Akane was to marry Ranma (Ranma wanted to believe that it was because they   
were the same age but that was not true. It was actually because Akane hated boys and Ranma   
was both a boy and a girl.). That didn't please either of the "couple."  
  
The list goes on. Ranma actually ends up with two more fiancées, a psychopathic admirer.   
A sword-swinging-Shakespearean-speaking-psychopath has taken a like to his female side, an old   
school-mate wants to destroy him. And almost everybody else in Nerima is trying to either   
marry him or murder him or both.  
  
Ranma would think that one would get used to this commotion after a while but he still   
wasn't used to it. Even when Soun and Genma's perverted master, Happosai came to live with   
them and Ryouga began spending time with Akane in his cursed form, a black piglet who Akane   
calls P-Chan, did Ranma have trouble adjusting.  
  
Ranma was currently having another problem. He wanted to start out his summer vacation   
doing something fun but it was hard when Akane was pestering him all over the place.  
  
"You know, Ranma," Akane said as she followed him back upstairs. "I'm actually trying to   
make a best of a bad situation. This whole getting engaged thing."  
  
"Uh-huh," Ranma replied without even hearing her.  
  
"You and I both know that we're not going to get married. And we both know that we don't   
like each other. But we have to pretend to get along so our parents won't go nuts."  
  
"I agree with you on the first two."  
  
"Because if we don't satisfy them, they'll just keep bugging us for the rest of our   
lives."  
  
"I've handled my old man's bugging before."  
  
"I don't believe you, Ranma. You're acting like this is any normal day."  
  
"In Nerima, it is." During this conversation, Akane followed Ranma into his room. Ranma   
crashed onto his bed and drew the covers up around his head.  
  
Akane sighed frusteratedly. "You're impossible!"  
  
"That's what everybody says." Akane growled and stormed out of the room. Ranma thought   
he was safe from the chaos and pandemonium of Nerima life in his nice, warm bed.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Dead wrong.  
  
A katana sword landed right between Ranma's legs near the crotch.  
  
"Oh no," Ranma groaned. Only one person would use swords as a calling card. Tatewaki   
Kuno, "The Blue Thunder of Furikan High" and one of Ranma's official pain-in-the-neck-enemies.  
  
"Kuno, I don't want to fight you today," Ranma said from underneath the covers.  
  
"Wake up, Saotome," Kuno ordered. "It is time for you to die!"  
  
"No, it's time for me to sleep," Ranma came back. Kuno let out a roar of fury, took his   
bokken and sliced Ranma's pillow to nothing.  
  
"All right, that's it," Ranma said finally ticked off. Kuno shouting threats is one   
thing. But when he destroys Ranma's only source of comfort, that was the final straw.  
Ranma flipped into the air, turned, and landed a volley of punches to Kuno's chest.  
The swordsman fell out of Ranma's room.  
  
Ranma picked up Kuno's fallen form and brought it downstairs. In the living room, Genma   
and Soun were playing Shogi while Akane and Nabiki were watching television.  
  
"Don't mind me," Ranma called as he passed the group. "I'm just taking out the trash."   
Ranma threw Kuno into the koi pond in the courtyard of the Tendo's home.  
  
Ranma was back in bed with a new pillow from the linens closet and was just about to fall   
asleep when the wall behind him caved in and Ranma was staring at Shampoo's wide-eyed face.  
  
"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo greeted. "Shampoo bring breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry right now, Shampoo," Ranma replied.  
  
"Of course he's not," a voice from behind Shampoo called. "At least not for the crap   
you're giving him." Ranma knew that voice anywhere. It was Ukyou Kunoji, Oknomiyaki Cook and   
a member of the "Ranma's Fiancée" club of at which there were about four members. Five if you   
count the occasional passer-by.  
  
"Spatula Girl no worthy of bringing food to Ranma," Shampoo argued.  
  
"I'm more worthy than you." Now anyone else would love to see a cat fight between two   
beautiful girls. Even more happy if the fight was over him. But everyone has their limits and   
Ranma's were reached a long time ago.  
  
"Look," Ranma said putting a hand on each girl's shoulder. "As much as I would love to   
see the two of you fight to the death, Soun generally doesn't like people trashing his house.   
So why don't you two find some place a little more out-of-the-way to settle this."  
  
"Ranma's right," Ukyou said with an evil glare at Shampoo. "The forest. An hour."  
  
"Agreed," Shampoo said. And with those words said, the girls took off in opposite   
directions.  
  
Ranma got back into his bed and was just about asleep (again) when the covers were pulled   
out from over him and he was staring into a coke-bottle-glasses-wearing face.  
  
"Shampoo went that way, Mousse," Ranma said dryly indicating the direction Shampoo took   
off in. Ranma knew Mousse's usual lines. "Shampoo is mine." "What have you done to Shampoo?"  
  
Instead, he said "You're lucky, Ranma. I'm more interested on making Shampoo mine than   
destroying you!"  
  
"Lucky me," Ranma moaned. Mousse dropped Ranma onto his bed and took off after Shampoo.  
Ranma was just about asleep (again) when two pairs of feet ran right over him and a bra   
dropped on his head.  
  
"Sorry, Ranma," Stephen Edwards, the "Ki-Master" called. He was busy chasing Happosai   
for stealing a woman's underwear.  
  
Happosai whooped and took off through the hole Shampoo made. Ki-Master followed, forming   
a glider out of pure ki energy.  
  
Ranma had had enough. There was only one person who hadn't pay him a visit. Ryouga   
Hibiki. Ranma hoped he was on the moon or someplace far.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"YEEEOOOWWWWWWWW!" Ranma leaped up as something bit him on the butt. Ranma turned to   
see P-Chan, a.k.a. Ryouga glaring at him.  
  
"Why you..." But P-Chan was much faster. It leaped onto Ranma and started biting and   
scratching his face.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Akane rushed in and saw the two at it.  
  
"Ranma," she called. "What are you doing to P-Chan?"  
  
"What am I doing to him?" Ranma whined as P-Chan scored another direct hit to Ranma's   
face. "He's the one trying to scratch me to death!" Akane picked up P-Chan and stroked his   
back.  
  
"Honestly, Ranma. Picking on people like Ryouga and Kuno is one thing. But to harm a   
helpless little pig, that's just plain low."  
  
"Now hold on. He was harming me!"  
  
"Oh, sure. There you go again, Ranma. Blaming others for your faults." Ranma's jaw   
dropped.  
  
"Now listen you uncute tomboy..."  
  
BLAM.  
  
Ranma suddenly found himself sporting a shiner as a result of Akane's fist.  
  
POW.  
  
Ranma suddenly found himself sticking through the floor again.  
  
SPLASH.  
  
Ranma suddenly found himself in female form. Since his female body was too small for the   
hole to support, he fell downstairs.  
  
"I wish you two wouldn't destroy the house all the time," Nabiki said. "I really hate   
negotiating with the contractor."  
  
"At least you're not a participant," Ranma-chan replied. Coming to a decision, Ranma got   
up and went out the door.  
  
"Where are you going, boy," Genma asked as Ranma stomped through the living room.  
  
"The forest."  
  
"Ah. Training in the wild."  
  
"No. Sleeping. And it's more wild in here than it is out there." Genma and Soun just   
looked at each other and shrugged.  



	3. Recruitment

Chapter 2: Recruitment  
  
"But the city is to the west!"  
  
"Yes. But the harbor is to the south. And we need a boat to take us to the city."  
  
"Why get a boat when we can just use our water Pokemon."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. Water Pokemon are your specialty." Brock sighed happily as   
he sat back on the couch and took a sip from his soda. He loved not getting involved in these   
fights between Ash and Misty. Which were almost frequent these days. Of course, everybody   
knew that the two Pokemon Trainers were really fond of one another. But of course, they would   
never come out about it.  
  
"This is the life, isn't it, Pikachu?" Brock asked the gold-colored electric Pokemon who   
was resting next to him on the couch.  
  
"Chaaa," Pikachu cooed. That was its way of agreeing. Laying on Pikachu's back was   
Misty's egg-shaped baby Pokemon named Togepi. But when Ash and Misty's argument started, it  
startled it and it fell off Pikachu's back and onto the couch. Brock picked it up and placed   
it back on Pikachu's back. Togepi has just recently learned that Brock and Ash were also its   
parents. But unlike Misty who was its "mother", the boys were kind of like uncles.  
  
"You wouldn't know how to find your head with a map, a compass, and a seeing eye dog."  
  
"Oh, give it a rest."  
  
"No. No, I won't. And while I'm on a roll, you never said when I am going to get repaid   
for my bike."  
  
"Oh no," Brock groaned. "Not this again."  
  
"Hey look, if it wasn't for your bike, Pikachu would be in the hands of Team Rocket."  
  
"All the more reason why I feel that I should get a new bike. Or at least receive money   
to buy a new one."  
  
"And what if you do get a new bike? What would you do with it? In case you haven't   
noticed, Cerulean City isn't exactly a hop, skip, and a jump away from here."  
  
"I plan to use it to ride back to Cerulean City."  
  
"And out of my life, I hope."  
  
"Ooooh, Ash Ketchum, you're really making me angry."  
  
"The feeling's mutual. Sometimes, I would wish that you would just drop dead."  
  
"Hey," a random trainer called. "Do you mind turning it down? My Squirtle's trying to   
sleep." He referred to the squirrel/turtle Pokemon which had pulled in its head and legs to   
sleep.  
  
"NO!" Both Ash and Misty yelled at the trainer. The force of the shout sent the trainer,  
Squirtle and all, back thirty feet. Then they continued their argument. Brock sighed. This   
time, it was a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Such as the result of anyone who gets caught in the middle of their fight," Brock   
commented. Noone was safe from Ash and Misty's squabbles. Even at the Pokemon Center in   
Lavendar Town. Pikachu calls them "lovers squabbles."  
  
"I see some things never change," a voice behind Brock said. Brock turned around and   
Pikachu opened its eyes (causing Togepi to fall to the couch again) to see a middle-age man   
with white hair and white lab coat standing in front of the reception desk. Brock immediately   
recognized him. It was Professor William Oak, the Pokemon scientist from Ash's home town of   
Pallett.  
  
"Professor Oak," Brock acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you three," Prof. Oak replied. "Is there any way to break them up?"  
  
"I think so," Brock said then nodded at Pikachu. Pikachu got up and let loose a thunder   
shock the sizzled both of them.  
  
"Pikachu, why did you do that," Ash moaned as he dusted himself off.  
  
"If you two are done playing World War III, we have a visitor." Brock pointed behind him   
to Prof. Oak.  
  
"Professor Oak," Ash said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need your help," Professor Oak said. "Come with me, I'll explain on the way."  
  
"The way where?"  
  
"Viridian City."  
  
"Viridian City?" All three asked. The three Pokemon Trainers followed Prof. Oak out of   
the Pokemon Center. Out in the front, there was boat. They all hopped in and rode to the main   
island where a white jeep with the words "Pokemon Research Center, Pallett Town" on the door   
waited for them. With Brock in the passenger seat and Ash and Misty in the back (the later-  
mentioned arguing about who got the front seat until Brock casually got in), Professor Oak took   
off.  
  
"I have been asked to teach about Pokemon to the citizens of the world. I need some   
trainers to come with me to demonstrate battles and other stuff. I immediately thought of you  
guys."  
  
"That's great, Professor," Ash commented. "Where's our first stop?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Nermia or something like that. It's in Japan."  
  
"How many other trainers are there," Misty asked.  
  
"Two. There names are Kojiyoshi and Ayako. I've asked them to meet us at the Viridian   
International Airport. I've also asked your old friends Sabrina and Duplica to join us."  
  
"All right," Brock said. "It'll be like a reunion."  
  
"So what do you know about this Nermia place, Professor?" Misty asked.  
  
"First of all, Misty. I made a mistake. The name is Nerima and second, I do know that   
it's been famous for disasters."  
  
"Disasters?" There was a touch of fear in Misty's voice and Ash didn't look so brave   
either.  
  
"Relax," Prof. Oak assured them. "Most of the disasters are for some reason concentrated   
to the west in the residential area. We'll be staying in downtown, to the east."  
  
Misty breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."  
  
  
Soon, they arrived at the airport. Ash, Misty, and Brock were surprised to see Bill, the   
Pokemon Researcher from the lighthouse. Prof. Oak explained that Bill would be taking care of   
his lab for the time that they're away. They watched as Bill got into the jeep and took off   
back to Pallett Town.  
  
Upon entering the airport, Prof. Oak waved to a group huddled by the check-in terminal.   
There were three girls and two boy. The oldest and tallest of the girls had jet-black hair,   
calculating brown eyes, and a look that would've frozen a Primeape in its tracks. But now, the   
sneer was gone. It's been gone since Ash broke the psychic spell that Sebrina was under using   
Haunter.  
  
The second of the girls was Ash's size but wore her blue hair in two short braids. She   
had eyes that were neither blue or brown, but both. That was Duplica of the House of Imite,   
striving to become the greatest Ditto master.   
  
The last of the girls had dark green hair pulled back into a pony tail, and black eyes.  
  
What was unusual was the boys. They looked exactly the same. Were they both Kojiyoshi?   
Were they twins?  
  
"Sabrina, Duplica," Ash called. The two trainers hurried over to them. "Great to see   
you."  
  
"Likewise, Ashie-boy," Duplica replied playfully punching Ash in the arm.  
  
"Misty, Brock," Sabrina said smiling. "I hope you forgive me for turning you into   
dolls."  
  
"Hey, that was months ago," Brock commented as he went into his "hit on cute girls" mode.   
"Let's let bygones be bygones. As a matter of fact, I know this little place where we can..."   
Sabrina's eyes glowed and Brock was suddenly twenty feet off the ground.  
  
"Hey, hey, put me down, put me down!"  
  
"As you wish," Sabrina replied. Brock fell to the ground like his Pokemon specialty,   
rock. The others laughed for Brock landed right in a garbage can. Ash and one of the boys   
yanked Brock out by the feet.  
  
Prof. Oak then turned to the two boys. "Which one of you is Kojiyoshi Yokihama?"  
  
"I am," one of the boys replied. Prof. Oak then turned to the other boy.   
  
"Then who are you?" Prof. Oak asked. The boy glowed and transformed back into a   
Pokemon. A Ditto.  
  
"Ditto," the pink Pokemon cried. Duplica picked up Ditto and hugged it. "Ditto's been   
practicing his human transformations," Duplica explained. "He's getting pretty good at it,   
don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash replied.  
  
"Oh, Ash," Sabrina said. "there's someone who wants to see you." Sabrina took out a   
pokeball and threw it on the ground. The ball burst open and the red energy took the form of a   
purple Haunter.  
  
"Haunter-haunter." long time, no see.  
  
"Haunter!" Ash high-fived the ghost Pokemon. "Great to see ya, buddy!" Haunter's eyes   
suddenly popped out and Haunter started juggling with them. Everyone burst into laughter.   
Prof. Oak came over just as Haunter popped its eyes into its mouth. The eyes slid back into   
their rightful place above his mouth (well, that was where they were most of the time). He   
lead them over to the customs terminal.  
  
"Everything is all set," Prof. Oak announced. "There's just one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Ayako asked. Prof. Oak pointed to a sign over the customs terminal:  
  
ALL POKEMON MUST BE PLACED EITHER IN POKEBALLS OR IN CAGES TO BE PLACED IN THE CARGO HOLD. NO   
POKEMON WILL BE ALLOWED ONTO THE PLANE.  
NO EXCEPTIONS WILL BE MADE.  
  
Ditto transformed into a female version of Kojiyoshi. Sabrina called Haunter back into   
its pokeball. That only left Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"Aw, man," Ash moaned.  
  
"Pika-pi, pika-pikachu?" Pikachu said with tears in its eyes. Ash, does that mean that   
I have to get in my pokeball? It looked like a yes since Ash really looked depressed.   
Pikachu groaned. It never liked staying in pokeballs, even if it was for a moment. It was   
cranky when it first met Ash at Prof. Oak's laboratory because it had to be in a pokeball for   
most of the time.   
Misty frowned too. Togepi didn't even have a pokeball. Misty thought it was too young   
to stay in a pokeball.  
Ash was thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked cheerful again.  
  
"I have an idea," he said excitedly.  
  
"Uh-oh," Brock, Misty, Duplica, Sabrina, and Prof. Oak all said at the same time.   
Whenever Ash gets one of his ideas, someone ends up hurt or in real embarrassment.  
Ash zippered up his jacket and picked up Pikachu. He then placed Pikachu inside his   
jacket.  
  
Misty frowned. She didn't have a jacket to zip Togepi up in. And she knew that the   
customs agent would want her to put her backpack on the conveyor belt. Misty looked down at   
Togepi's baby face. It stared back at her, curiously, wondering what she was thinking.   
Suddenly, Misty got an idea as well. Of course, it wasn't as daring as Ash's.  
Holding up Togepi, Misty went over to the customs officer.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Misty said in a polite and sincere voice. A voice that Ash and Brock   
have never heard before or at least, not in a long while, not since she confronted the giant   
Tentacruel at Porta Vista. The customs officer turned around and Ash and Brock felt their jaws   
drop. It was Officer Jenny! Or one of the Officer Jennies anyway.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Customs Officer Jenny asked.  
  
"This Togepi is too young to be put in a cage. And I don't have any pokeballs to put it   
in. Could you please make an exception this time only?" Misty then did something that Ash and   
Brock never thought could happen. Misty's eyes began to swell up in tears and she gave Customs   
Officer Jenny a "Bambi face."  
  
Jenny looked at the other customs officer who looked back at her and nodded. "All right.   
But next time, get a pokeball for it." The customs officer motioned Misty to step through. As   
Misty was about to, Jenny suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait, miss," she called. She motioned to her backpack and pokebelt, then to the   
conveyor belt.  
  
"Oh yeah." Misty blushed. She put Togepi down and took her backpack and pokebelt off.   
After placing it on the conveyor belt, she went to pick up Togepi but found it missing. The   
other guard looked at her curiously. Misty frantically looked around, finally spotting Togepi   
at the other end of the conveyor belt. She mentally kicked herself for realizing she put   
Togepi onto the conveyor belt. With a wave to the customs officer, she went through the gate.   
Togepi was happy about the ride it got and wanted to do it again.  
"Togepi!" Again!  
  
Brock was next.  
"Excuse me," Brock said. "How are you related to the Jenny in Vermilion City?"  
  
"You know her," Customs Officer Jenny asked. "She's my half-sister."  
  
"Which half?" Ash asked which got him a bonk on the head courtesy of Brock.  
  
"Forgive my friend," he said. "He can be such a nuisance sometimes. So, what time do   
you get off?"  
  
"I work the night shift," Jenny said smirkly. Her Vermilion City sister warned him about   
the boy who likes to hit on Jennies so Customs Officer Jenny knew how to handle him. "I don't   
get off until 5 in the morning. Besides, don't you have a plane to catch?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Brock placed his backpack and pokebelt on the conveyor belt and went through.  
  
Next was Duplica. Duplica was nervous because she was afraid Ditto would be found out.   
But either Ditto's transformation is perfect or the scanners weren't designed to pick up   
transforming Pokemon. Either way, Ditto was cleared.  
  
Prof. Oak was third. He showed Jenny his identification confirming him as a Pokemon   
researcher and she allowed him to pass without even putting his carry-on bag on the conveyor   
belt.  
  
Sabrina did the same thing. Only it was a gym leader ID. She passed through harmlessly   
too.  
  
Kojiyoshi and Ayako put their backpacks and pokebelts on the conveyor. With a wave to   
Officer Jenny, they went through.  
  
Ash was last. As he walked through, an alarm went off.  
  
"Hold it right there," Jenny called. She ran a scanner over him. It stopped at his   
stomach. Ash froze. Did Jenny find Pikachu? Ash felt Pikachu scurry around inside his jacket.  
  
"Young man, open your jacket," Jenny ordered. Ash paled. Slowly, he unzipped his jacket.   
Inside was... Nothing!  
  
Jenny ran her scanner over the inside of his jacket. The scanner beeped when it passed   
over his badges.  
  
"All right," Jenny said. "You can go." After getting his lungs started again, Ash went   
through.  
  
"I don't get it, Ash," Kojiyoshi said when they were out of earshot of Officer Jenny.   
"Why didn't Jenny pick up Pikachu?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Ash replied. But Pikachu was no longer inside his jacket. But Ash could   
still feel Pikachu squirming around. Did Pikachu have a power that not even Dexter knows?   
Could Pikachu turn invisible? Or use telepathy to make everyone think he wasn't there? That   
question pondered the Pokemon Trainer's mind as he followed his friends to the departure gate.  
  
From behind a pile of suitcases, three pairs of eyes watched. They were Jessie, James,   
and Meowth of Team Rocket.  
  
"If those twerps are going on an overseas trip, then we're going to follow them." Jessie   
announced.  
  
"How do we do that?" James asked. "We don't have money for a plane ticket."  
  
"James, haven't you forgotten? Team Rocket has their own airline."  
  
"And members can get a ride anywhere in the world for free," Meowth added in its   
Brooklyn-type accent.  
  
James slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course, I forgot. So where is this Team   
Rocket airfield?"  
  
"Yeah, Jessie," added Meowth. "Where?"  
  
"In Fuchsia City." James and Meowth dropped to the ground. Fuchsia City was on the   
other side of Pokemon Island.  
  
"Then what are we doing here?"  
  
"Meowth. Wait, we have our own means of transportation."  
  
"You're right, Meowth," Jessie responded.  
  
"To the balloon!" James cried. He was so excited that he accidentally tripped over the   
pile of suitcases that were providing their cover.  
  
Officer Jenny came over to them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you people will have to clean this up." Jessie and Meowth moaned.  
  
As Ash and the others boarded the plane, Ash still couldn't find Pikachu. He hoped the   
electric Pokemon was all right. As Ash sat down, something inside his shirt moved.  
Pikachu hopped out from under Ash's shirt and landed on the floor.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu greeted. Hi there.  
  
"Of course," Ash said finally getting it. "When you found out that Jenny was going to   
scan me, you hid in my shirt."  
  
"Pi." Yup. Misty sat in the seat next to him and Prof. Oak sat next to her. In the   
set behind them, were Brock, Kojiyoshi, and Sabrina. Duplica and Ayako were behind them with   
Ditto.  
  
"So tell me, Kojiyoshi," Brock said. "Where do you come from." Kojiyoshi paled. He   
didn't want to tell Brock the horrible truth behind his origin. That he's been in more homes   
than a real estate salesman. He had to make up a fake home-town.  
  
"Uh... Cerulean City."  
  
"Hey cool. My friend Misty lived there."  
  
"Did I say Cerulean City? I meant Celadon City. And call me Yoshi. All my friends do."  
  
"So how did you and Ayako meet?" Duplica asked.  
  
"She's my cousin," Yoshi explained.  
  
The plane ride went smoothly. Ash stared out the window for most of the way.  
  
"Hey Ash," Misty called. "Let me have a look." The redhead pushed Ash to the side and   
looked out the window.  
  
"Wow," she gasped. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Ash said distractedly. "Beautiful." Ash thought something was beautiful. But   
it wasn't the view (although that was pretty nice too, being about 1500 feet up). He pulled   
out a magazine in the pocket in front of them and started leafing through it.  
{What's wrong with him,} Misty asked herself. {He's acting like he's going to an   
execution.}  
  
{Oh man.} Ash was having his own thoughts. {I want to tell Misty what I really think of   
her but I'm afraid I might come out like a doofus.} The truth was that Ash had a fling for   
Misty. And the feeling was mutual. But of course, him being ten and her being twelve, the   
idea of a relationship was not even on their minds at the time. The only thing that was on   
Ash's mind was getting all of the gym badges (which he did) and becoming a Pokemon Master.  
  



	4. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival  
  
The rest of the plane ride went smoothly. Ash and the others got dinner and blankets   
served to them. And they spend the night in peaceful harmony.  
  
Finally, the plane arrived at Tokyo International Airport. Everyone gasped when they saw   
the airport. It was huge.  
  
"So this is Tokyo," Misty said gawking. "It's unbelievable."   
  
"Incredible," added Ash. Since there was no need for anyone to get any luggage, the   
group hailed a taxi and Prof. Oak gave instructions for the driver to take them to Nerima.  
  
"You no want go to Nerima," the driver warned in broken speech.  
  
"Why," Duplica asked.  
  
"It dangerous place. Noone wants go there anymore."  
  
"But what makes it so dangerous," Sabrina wanted to know.  
  
"Martial artists. Half the city is destroyed every day when martial artists come out to   
play."  
  
"Hey cool, that rhymed," Yoshi commented. Everyone else was face-fallen upon hearing the   
comment.  
  
"Martial artists extremely powerful," the driver continued. "Japanese government try   
sending in national guard. Over half of guard beaten severely by end of day. Everyone stayed   
away from city ever since."  
  
"Um... Professor," Ayako said nervously. "Maybe we should skip to another town."  
  
"Hold on," Ash called. "We all faced worse than this. Bring these martial artists on.   
I doubt any of them have gone up against a Pokemon. So, we'll have an advantage."  
  
"Ash is right," Prof. Oak said crossing his arms. "We have to go through with this.   
Besides, I doubt these martial artists are really powerful."  
  
  
Ranma screamed as the fence he was standing on caved in.  
  
"Sheesh, Akane," Ranma said from the ground. "All I said was that with Ukyou and Shampoo   
around, there's no need to open another restaurant."  
  
"Why do you have to put down all my ideas, Ranma?"  
  
"I didn't put all of them down, just the one about you opening up a restaurant." Akane   
swung her mallet but this time, Ranma rolled out of the way and backpedaled back onto his feet.  
  
As Akane was about to hit Ranma again, Ranma suddenly looked to his left and put his hand   
out. Almost immediately, Akane stopped.  
  
"Now, what's wrong?" She asked. Ranma turned her blue hair-colored head to see a small   
crowd of people gathered around a sign. The two martial artists went up and as the crowd   
dispersed, they were able to get a clear view of the sign.  
  
  
POKEMON IS COMING.  
  
"Pokemon? What's that?" Akane asked.  
  
"You got me," Ranma replied. Ranma then noticed Shampoo and Cologne, Ukyou and Ryouga   
also staring at the sign.  
  
"Hey Old Ghoul," Ranma called. "You know anything about this Pokemon crap?"  
  
"What I know, Son-In-Law, is only rumors," Cologne replied. Then as if she was the only   
one there. "Whispers of an island housing creatures of incredible power. Creatures that are   
neither good nor evil, but are what their masters intend them to be."  
  
"Masters? Who are their masters?" Akane asked.  
  
"Whoever lives on the island," Cologne responded simply. "But I have only heard rumors   
of course."  
  
{I wonder if these Pokemon creatures can cure me of my curse.} Ranma, Ryouga, and   
Shampoo were thinking the same thing. {If they are so powerful like she says they are. But   
are they rumors? Or real?} The sign itself gave no real information. It was like one of   
those religious signs that said, "We need to talk... God."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. {What if Pokemon is some new foe! But why would Pokemon, whoever   
they may be put up a sign announcing that they're coming? Well stranger things have happened   
in Nerima.}  
  
  
The Sunrise Hotel was about five miles north of downtown Nerima. It was also right   
across from the Nerima Convention Center. While small, the center was perfect for setting up   
stands. Volunteers from Tokyo (Prof. Oak didn't trust any of the residents of Nerima after the   
reputation the town has earned) help set up displays with different pokeballs (red were for   
trainers and masters, blue for competitors in the Pokemon League, orange were for gym leaders   
and so on), televisions to play different kinds of Pokemon battles and so forth. The big   
project was the stage. Prof. Oak was going to have Ash and his friends battle against one   
another as examples of real life Pokemon battles.  
  
Ash and Co. checked in the moment they got there. They then began setting up tables.   
Pikachu even helped set up the sound system.  
  
Deciding to have a little fun, Pikachu went up to the podium, hopped on top of it and   
spoke into the mike. Unfortunately, Ash was still setting up speakers when Pikachu yelled into   
the mike.  
  
"Pika-pikachu!" Hi, everybody! Ash jumped so high that he held onto one of the   
ceiling beams. Misty and Kojiyoshi, who were setting up chairs, burst into laughter at the   
sight. Brock, taking pity on Ash, released Onix to bring Ash down. The rest of the set up   
went without a hitch. Soon, it was time to open the doors and let everyone in.  
  
Over a five hundred people showed up to see the first ever Pokemon Convention. Most of   
them were just curious about what "Pokemon" is. Among the people there were Ranma Saotome,   
Tatewaki Kuno, Akane Tendo, Shampoo, and Ukyou Kunoji. Of course, nobody knew that each other   
was here because it was so crowded.  
  
Prof. Oak watched from behind the curtain. He looked back at Kojiyoshi. "Yoshi, when I   
give you the cue, throw the pokeball with your Charmander in it up on stage, all right?"  
  
"Sure thing, Professor," Yoshi replied. Prof. Oak took a deep breath and stepped onto   
the stage and to the podium.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Prof. Oak greeted. Some people chuckled because they knew Ranma   
Saotome was in the audience and he qualified as both a lady and a gentleman. "My name is   
Professor William Oak. I like to thank you for coming out today.  
  
"Since time began, the people on my home island, Pokemon Island, have been entrusted with   
the safety of a bunch of incredible creatures called Pokemon. Pokemon are animals with   
fantastic physical, elemental, and psychic powers. Most of our way of life is revolved around   
Pokemon. But we don't call it an obsession. That is why we have taken Pokemon on the road so   
to speak, to share with the whole world our pride and joy. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...   
Pokemon!" From behind stage, Kojiyoshi took out a pokeball.  
  
"Charmander, strut your stuff," he called. The audience gasped and some laughed as the   
pokeball rolled onto the stage. The ball burst open and red energy shot up into the air.   
People gasped. The red energy landed and took the form of a Charmander.  
  
"Char!" Charmander greeted. Hi. Some of the audience smiled and awed at it. Prof.   
Oak went over to pick up Charmander.  
  
"This little guy is called Charmander," Prof. Oak introduced. "He's a fire Pokemon. The   
common characteristic that this one and all fire Pokemon have is a tail flame that is..."  
  
"JOANNA!" The crowd turned to see a girl clothed in a pink dress and ice skates running   
up the aisle, arms outstretched. Ranma groaned. It was Azusa Shiratori, lover of anything   
"cute."  
  
Azusa ran up onto the stage and started chasing after Charmander. The fire Pokemon was   
fast, but its feet were too short. Azusa picked it up and squeezed it and squeezed it until   
its orange face turned blue and white.  
  
"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing. You're coming home with me, Joanna."  
  
From back stage, Yoshi rushed out and picked up the pokeball.  
  
"Charmander, return," Yoshi called. The red energy successfully collected Charmander and   
returned it to its pokeball.  
  
"Give me back Joanna!" Azusa pouted.  
  
"The name is Charmander," Yoshi corrected her. "And he's mine. I caught him fair and   
square."  
  
"GIVE ME BACK JOANNA!"  
  
The distraction was what Ash needed. "Bulbasaur," Ash called. "I choose you! Bind her   
in your vine whip!" Everybody turned to see Bulbasaur form on the stage from the pokeball Ash   
rolled onto the stage.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Surprise. Bulbasaur's vine whip enclosed Azusa. Lifting her up,   
Bulbasaur carried her to the exit and threw her out.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" And stay out! The crowd laughed and applauded. Ranma was definitely   
impressed. Any creature that could defeat Azusa like that was definitely something. Then   
again, P-Chan could beat Azusa.  
  
"As mentioned before," Prof. Oak said as if that fiasco never happened, "Pokemon are used   
in our everyday life. Some are raised as pets. Some we use as guardians. And some we just   
keep around for companionship. Pokemon are extremely intelligent creatures. Some Pokemon   
Researchers such as myself believe that Pokemon are smarter than humans."  
  
{How can a bunch of animals be smarter than humans,}Ukyou asked herself.  
  
"Each job on Pokemon Island usually involves in one way or another, working with Pokemon.   
Lights please." From the back of the room, Ayako and Misty turned off the main lights and a   
slide projector came on.  
  
"Some occupations for example are Pokemon Doctors." The first slide was of Nurse Joy and   
her Chanseys working on a sick Squirtle.  
  
Kuno stood up and declared, "the woman houses a beauty unlike anyone I have ever seen.   
The only exception is the saintly Akane Tendo and the voluptuous pig-tailed girl." Akane and   
Ranma sunk into their seats. Kuno thought Ranma (in his female form) was the "voluptuous   
pig-tailed goddess."  
  
The next slide showed Suzie, the Pokemon Breeder Ash and Co. met in Celadon City giving a   
Chansey a massage. Brock gawked at seeing her face. It wasn't like she was actually there,   
but it was good enough for him.  
  
Prof. Oak scratched his head at Kuno's outburst before continuing. "Other such   
occupations are Pokemon Breeders, Pokemon Collectors, Pokemon Researchers such as myself, and   
even Pokemon Translators." During each example, a picture of a person in the mentioned   
position appeared on the screen. To the surprise of Ash and his friends, the picture of the   
Pokemon Translator was Kojiyoshi. Finally, the lights came on again.  
  
"This was just an introduction into the world of Pokemon. Tomorrow, we will go into more   
details about Pokemon, how they're caught and raised. Thank you and good day." The audience   
applauded. Prof. Oak stepped down.  
  
"Well, I'll say that went pretty well," he commented.  
  
"Except when that girl tried to steal my Charmander," Yoshi put in. "Thanks for rescuing   
it, Ash."  
  
"Not a problem," Ash replied. "That was almost as fun as beating Team Rocket."  
  
"Better get some sleep, guys," Prof. Oak said as he gathered up his notes. "Tomorrow   
will be another big day."  
  
"There was something weird about that girl that tried to grab Yoshi's Charmander," Ayako   
commented as she and Misty left the Convention Center.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, the girl kept calling it Joanna. Yoshi never names his Pokemon. And especially   
not a name that makes the Charmander sound female or male. I think she's just an escape asylum   
patient."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Misty said. "Besides, did you notice she was wearing ice skates?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well she was. Even a mental patient would at least take their ice skates off before   
running out into the street."  
  
"She must either be really insane or a very good ice skater."  
  
"All right, that's enough," a voice called. Misty, Ayako, and Brock who was walking with   
them (he wanted to hit on Ayako) turned to see Mikado Sanzenin standing behind them, a pair of   
ice skates over his shoulder and a defiant look in his eyes.  
  
"Azusa may be eccentric, but she's my partner and I won't have you treat her with   
disrespect! Skate-blade slice!" Swinging his ice skates around, Mikado released his ice   
skates intended on severing the Pokemon crew's mouths from their heads. Or at least their   
heads from their bodies.  
  
"Onix, protect us!" Brock cried. With a huge roar, the rock-snake Pokemon threw its   
body in the path of the ice skates. The skates were deflected but not before slicing a cut in   
Onix's rock-hard skin.  
  
"Onix!" Brock cried as the giant rock Pokemon fell to the ground. Onix moaned. The   
skates had struck a sensitive part of Onix's body. Brock quickly took out a super potion and   
sprayed it on Onix.  
  
"You'll be all right," Brock assured him and returned Onix to its pokeball to get some   
rest. He then turned to Mikado. "What right do you have to attack my friends like that?"  
  
"Your friends were insulting my partner. I have every right to exact my revenge."  
  
"Then so do we," Ayako said stepping forward. "Squirtle, I call upon you! Use shell attack!"  
A Squirtle that looked a lot like Ash's was released from its pokeball. It drew its head, arms,  
legs, and tail into its shell and threw itself at Mikado. The Squirtle nailed him on the head  
sending him back. Squirtle landed and released a water blast that threw Mikado into a wooden  
fence. Squirtle was recalled.  
  
"Come on, girls," Brock said, placing a hand on each shoulder. "Let's get back to the   
hotel. After encountering this guy, I'm afraid to meet any more of the natives." The Pokemon   
Trainer and two Pokemon Gym Leaders walked away leaving a extremely furious Mikado behind.  
  
Ranma watched from the top of the fence.  
  
{Those guys are good,} Ranma thought. {But let's see if they can handle people like   
Ryouga, Kuno, and Akane.} And speaking of Akane, she hit the fence Ranma was crouching on with   
her mallet.  
  
"Come on, bakka," Akane said. "Dad wants us home for dinner."  
  
"You could've just told me," Ranma said from the ground.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Ranma groaned and followed Akane home wondering {why me?}  



	5. Interlude

Chapter 4: Interlude  
  
Mew and Mew Two flew through the air at super speed.  
  
I do not sense them anywhere in their home towns for anywhere on the island, Mew Two   
said. They must be somewhere else. But where?  
  
"Mew-Mew," Mew replied pointing downward toward the city of Nerima.  
  
Good idea. Let's... Oh no! Mew sensed it too. The creature was heading straight   
toward Nerima. There is no time to get them. We must take it on ourselves.  
  
"Mew? Mew-Mew-Mew."  
  
We have no choice. Mew Two and Mew rushed straight at the creature, hitting it with   
everything they got. The combined forces of the two most powerful Pokemon in the world was   
bearly enough to slide the creature back a few meters. The creature swung at Mew, sending it   
to the ground.  
  
No! Mew Two cried. It went into a power dive and caught Mew in its small but strong   
arms. Mew's pink face was getting pale. It was loosing power. Mew Two's purple face paled as   
well. But not from lost of energy, but fear of what might happened.  
  
Are you all right?  
  
"Mew. Mew-Mew."  
  
No. Not until I get you some help. Thinking back on all it has done, Mew Two couldn't   
believe what a selfish, egotistical jerk it was. Of course, that was before Mew taught it that   
Pokemon, whether they be originals or clones, are important.  
  
Mew Two flew Mew to the Castiron City Pokemon Center.  
"My word!" Nurse Joy cried as she saw Mew Two fly in. "What are you?"  
  
I shall explain. Mew Two knew it was dangerous to reveal what has happened to the   
Castiron City Joy because this was the Joy that Mew Two made into its slave. Mew Two explained   
the situation psychically.  
Nurse Joy, at first, was frightened at Mew Two's return. But after having the situation   
explained, she felt sorry for Mew Two. And especially Mew.  
  
"Chansey," Joy called. "prepare the PPRC! STAT!" The PPRC stood for Psychic Pokemon   
Rejuvenation Chamber. Unlike regular Pokemon rejuvenation chambers, PPRCs were specially   
designed for Psychic Pokemon's unique brain patterns and body chemistry.  
  
"Chansey," Chansey replied. Coming.  
  
Please hurry, Mew Two begged. It doesn't have much time.  
  
"We'll do all that we can," Nurse Joy replied as she and her Chanseys took Mew into the   
RR (Rejuvenation Room, like Emergency Room and Operation Room). Mew Two quickly teleported out   
of the Pokemon Center and took to the air again, resuming the search that it and Mew tried hard   
to finish.  
There was only one problem: it didn't know how. Somehow, the creature was emitting some   
sort of barrier that kept Mew Two from using its full psychic powers.  
For once, Mew Two, the most powerful Pokemon in the world, was afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. First Contact

Chapter 5: First Contact  
  
By the time Ash and his friends returned to the hotel, they all had something to talk   
about. Misty, Brock, and Ayako told about the ice skater who tried to kill them by throwing   
his ice skates like shurikens, Onix's sacrifice and Ayako's rebuttal.  
  
Ash and Kojiyoshi told about a hilarious sight. They were walking by a chiropractor's   
office when they noticed a panda outside sweeping the step. What was even more hilarious was   
when the panda held up a sign that said "hi." They didn't know that the panda was actually   
Genma Saotome, father to Ranma Saotome, in his cursed form.  
  
"These residents of Nerima are really strange," Prof. Oak commented as they all stepped   
off the elevator. Boy, was that the understatement of the year. First there was the ice   
skater that tried to steal Yoshi's Charmander. Then the guy that blurted out poetry in front   
of everyone. Then the other ice skater, and the sign-language panda.  
  
That night, there was a knock at the door. Brock went up to answer it. There was a boy,   
a little older than Brock himself in a yellow T-shirt, black pants, a headband, and a huge   
bookbag with an umbrella standing there. Little did Brock know that he was talking to Ryouga   
Hibiki, the Lost Boy.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where the Tendo home is?"  
  
"Nope," Brock replied. "We're new to this town."  
  
"Oh. Okay." And then Ryouga left. Thinking no more of it, Brock closed the door.  
  
Outside, Mousse was spying on the hotel because he saw Ranma there (actually, he really   
saw Ash but Mousse, being the blind-glasses-wearing fool that he is, thought it was Ranma).  
  
{Now I have him!} Mousse leaped from his rooftop perch and crashed through the window.  
  
Inside the room Ash, Brock, Kojiyoshi, Pikachu, and Prof. Oak were staying in, Ash and   
Misty (who was over there because she secretly wanted to see Ash) were arguing over what to   
watch on television (that was solved by Brock taking the remote and turning it off) when they   
saw Mousse make his daring entrance.  
  
"What the devil?" Prof. Oak cried.  
  
"Die, Ranma Saotome! You shall rule the day you cross Mousse of the Amazons!"  
  
"Did he just call himself Mouse?" Prof. Oak asked as he and Brock ducked from flying   
glass.  
  
"I think so," Brock replied. Unfortunately, none of the Pokemon crew knew that Mousse   
was actually Chinese trying to speak Japanese.  
  
Meanwhile, Mousse picked up Ash and began to choke him.  
  
"Let him go!" Misty cried as she pounded on Mousse. Mousse turned toward her and   
thought he saw Akane Tendo.  
  
"Stay out of this, Tendo girl," Mousse said as he shoved her away rather violently.   
"Your fiancée is going to become history for trying to take the beloved Shampoo away from me.  
  
{Tendo girl? Fiancée? What's he talking about?} Misty asked. But before she could get   
an answer, Mousse shoved her with strength that could only be described as unearthly.   
Unfortunately for Misty, she got an up close and personal view as the shove make her crash into   
the TV. And the TV landed on her.  
  
"MISTY!" Ash shouted. But it was too late. Misty was out of the fight.  
  
That got Ash mad. "Pikachu, thunder bolt!" Pikachu was also furious about Mousse   
hurting Misty, let loose with a killer thunder bolt.   
  
"PIIIKKKAAAA-CHU!" Thunder bolt! NOW! Unfortunately, it also shocked Ash but Ash was   
used to Pikachu's electric attacks.  
  
The stray lightning hit an electrical wire and made the room burst into flames causing   
everybody to fall from the top floor hotel. As his feet left the floor, Brock managed to grab   
onto Misty's pokebelt. He released Starmie and Staryou.  
  
"I know I'm not Misty," Brock quickly said. "But we need you to slow our fall!" The   
water Pokemon did as Brock wanted. Staryou was strong despite its size and he caught Brock and   
Prof. Oak.  
  
"Pidgeotto," Ash summoned releasing the flying Pokemon. "Catch Togepi and Pikachu."  
  
"Pidgeot." Hang on! Pidgeotto successfully caught Pikachu on its back and Togepi in   
its claws. Ditto transformed itself into a Feerow and flew to the ground with Prof. Oak in tow.   
Ash didn't know what to do. He had only one flying Pokemon left. Charizard. But would   
Charizard listen to Ash. He was still having some difficulty training it. But it was either   
that or an all-expense paid trip to the emergency room.  
  
"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash threw the pokeball into the air. When it reached its   
peak, it burst open and the giant flying lizard-type Pokemon was formed.  
  
"Charizard, help!" Ash cried. Charizard assessed the situation. Should he help the   
human? Instinct told Charizard to just ignore them and that's what it did while it looked   
around for a place to sleep. But then, Charizard thought back to when it was a Charmander and   
Ash saved it from its abusive master. And he hadn't treated it cruelly at all. Even after   
Charmander's evolution into Charmeleon and eventually into Charizard and the fire Pokemon   
treated Ash so poorly.  
  
Somewhere, deep within the soul of the beast was the happy, go-lucky spirit of a   
Charmander. Charizard made its decision. It shall rescue Ash.  
  
Diving down, Charizard stuck its claws out and caught Ash just as it saved him from the   
Aerodoctile a few months back.  
  
Staryou and Starmie was able to drop Brock and Prof. Oak off on an old mattress.   
Pidgeotto and Charizard landed perfectly.  
  
"Thank you, Charizard," Ash said as he embraced Charizard. A small flame squirted out of   
Charizard's nose but it didn't set Ash on fire like it usually did. Then suddenly, he   
remembered Misty.  
Ash started to run back into the hotel but Brock and Prof. Oak caught him on each arm.  
  
"Ash, there's nothing you can do." Prof. Oak argued.  
  
"Let me go! I have to save her!"  
  
"Ash, release Squirtle. Along with Starmie and Staryou, they can put the fire out."   
Brock suggested. Ash shook Brock and Prof. Oak off and nodded.  
  
"Squirtle," Ash called. "Water-gun now!" Climbing onto Staryou, the three water Pokemon   
floated up to the top floor and fired their water guns at the same time. The combined water   
blasts were working but barely.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryouga who saw the fire, brought Ranma, Akane, Stephen, and Dr. Tofu to the   
rooftop next door.  
  
"Looks like you were right, Ryouga," Ranma said as he spotted Misty's limped form under   
the television. "There is someone trapped. Stephen, Get me over there!"  
  
"Ki-bridge," Stephen announced. A bridge made of blue energy stretched from the rooftop   
they were on to the hotel room. Ranma, Ryouga and Stephen ran across. Akane was about to   
follow suite but Dr. Tofu held her back.  
  
"We don't know what sort of trouble is there," he explained. "Let the boys handle this."  
Squirtle saw the bridge being formed and the three humans who walked across it.  
  
"Squirtle-squirtle-squirtle?" Squirtle said to itself. What are they doing?  
Meanwhile, Ayako, Kojiyoshi, Sabrina, and Duplica who were across the hall, burst through   
the door and came face-to-face with Ranma, Ryouga, and Stephen.  
  
"What have you done to my friends?" Yoshi demanded to know as he brought out a pokeball.  
  
"We're just trying to save your friend who's trapped under the TV." Ranma pointed to   
Misty. Ayako screamed. Yoshi paled. Even Sabrina looked like she was about to throw up.  
Ryouga started to lift the TV up but found that he wasn't strong enough. Ranma and   
Stephen tried to help but they too were no match. They needed at least ten more people to lift   
it.  
  
Or one Pokemon.  
  
"Machop," Yoshi called. "Help them lift the television."  
  
"Ma-chop-chop," Machop replied. Right away, Yoshi. Together, the four beings manage   
to lift the television. Yoshi grabbed Misty's body and everyone (including Machop) hurried   
across the bridge. Before leaving, Ayako released her Starmie which joined Staryou, Squirtle,   
and the Nerima Fire Department in putting the fire out before it spread to the remaining rooms.  
  
When Mousse came to, he found trouble. Standing in front of him were Ash, Brock,   
Pikachu, Prof. Oak, Kojiyoshi, Ayako, Sabrina, Duplica, Pikachu, Togepi (actually Togepi was in   
Brock's arms), Machop, Squirtle, Starmie, Staryou, Charizard, Pidgeotto, Ditto, and what had to   
be half of the entire Nerima PD scowling at him. Mousse turned around but Ranma, Ryouga, Akane,   
Stephen, Dr. Tofu and the other half of Nerima PD were behind him. Mousse could tell he was in   
trouble. He knew that not even he could defeat all of them.  
  
"My job is finished," Mousse said firmly. "Ranma Saotome is done for. Shampoo is mine!"  
  
"Done for? What am I? A Turkey?" Ranma asked. Mousse took off his glasses and stared   
long and hard at Ranma. The real Ranma. Not Ash.  
  
"Ranma? But then who...?" Mousse realized (too late) what he had done and dropped to   
his knees. The police then arrested him.  
  
Ash then noticed that Dr. Tofu was looking Misty over.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" He asked.  
  
"She's fine. But she'll be unconscious for a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Ash looked over Misty's fallen form. She seemed so peaceful, so serene, like she  
was sleeping. And she was in a way. But who knows what was going on in her body and in her mind.  
  
"We're going to need a place to stay ," Prof. Oak pointed out. Rain clouds began to form.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane. "Do you think your father would mind?"  
  
"After what we tell him, I don't think he would," Akane replied.  
  
  
Actually, Soun Tendo didn't mind. In fact, he was bursting with tears when he heard of   
how Misty came to be in her present condition. Literally. Ryouga held up his umbrella so he   
wouldn't be assaulted by the flash flood that was Soun Tendo crying.  
  
"We wouldn't want to trouble you, sir," Ash said politely.  
  
"Yeah," Brock added. "We're used to sleeping outside." A flash of lightning sounded   
startling over half the group.  
  
"On the other hand," Ash said grinning foolishly. "We wouldn't want to turn down such   
hospitality." Ash and the group were set up in the dojo. Pikachu looked up at Ash. The boy   
looked down-right depressed. And Pikachu couldn't blame him. It was concerned about Misty   
too. The three of them (Ash, Misty, and Pikachu) have been together ever since Ash started his   
Pokemon Journey.  
  
"Chu-pika," Pikachu moaned. Poor Misty.  
  
"I know how you feel," Ash said as he stroked Pikachu's head.  
  
"You two worried about Misty?" Duplica was suddenly besides them, Ditto on her shoulder   
disguised as a Pidgey.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Chu." Yeah.  
  
"Pidgey," Ditto chimed. Us too.  
  
"Now, calm down, everybody." Ash, Duplica, Ditto/Pidgey, and Pikachu turned to see Brock   
trying to calm Misty's Pokemon.  
  
"Hroooh?" Starmie asked.What happened?  
  
"Hrah-yah," Staryou chimed it. Yeah, tell us.  
  
"Goldeen-goldeen?" Where's Misty?  
  
"Listen everyone," Brock said. "Misty is being cared for. She had a television fall on   
her and now some doctor is treating her."  
  
"Horsea-horsea-sea?" Is she going to die. Brock knew that Horsea was Misty's favorite   
Pokemon. Just looking at that innocent face was like staring into the face of a child. And   
like a child, Brock couldn't lie to it.  
  
"I'm not sure," Brock replied. "The wounds are pretty bad."  
  
"Psyduck-psy-yi-duck-psy." I want to go visit her.  
  
"Jigglypuff," Misty's newest Pokemon, Jigglypuff commented. Me too.  
  
"Look, there's nothing any of you can do to help her now," Brock argued. It was then   
that Togepi, sitting on Goldeen's back just behind the horn, started to cry.  
  
"Priiiiiiiiii! Togepi!" Togepi screamed. I want Mommy!   
  
"Psy-yi-yi! Psyduck-duck-psy!" Oh no! I'm getting a headache.  
  
"Yah-hrah!" I know what you mean. Staryou agreed. Brock wanted to pick up Togepi and   
pet it, assure it that Misty was going to be all right. But the truth was, he wasn't sure.  
The door opened and Ranma and Kasumi came in. Behind them was Mousse flanked by an angry   
Shampoo and Cologne.  
  
"Tell them," ordered Cologne to Mousse. Mousse closed his eyes and dropped to his knees   
in front of Ash.  
  
"Kind sir, I beg you to forgive me or what I did. My actions were unworthy of an Amazon.   
I have dishonored myself, the Amazons, and the citizens of Nerima. I appologize." Ash looked   
to Brock who shrugged. This guy just admitted that what he did was wrong.  
  
But lucky for Ash, he was stubborn.  
  
"Wh--what you did was unexcusable," Ash stuttered. "You didn't even look to see if you   
had the right person. Now because of you, a friend of mine is probably close to death!"  
  
"I shall accept any punishment you have in store for me," Mousse said in the same   
cue-card-reading-type voice that he used before.  
  
Ash took out his Charizard pokeball. "I have a good mind to let Charizard incinerate you."  
  
"Ash, that will kill him," Brock protested.  
  
"That's the whole idea."  
  
"But Misty isn't dead yet," Sabrina protested. "The only thing you can do for her now is   
wait and prey that she is going to be all right.  
  
"You two are right," Ash said lowering his head and reattaching his pokeball to his   
pokebelt. But he was still mad.  
  
"Pikachu, give him a thunder shock."  
  
"Pika-pika-pikachu, pika-pi." Anything to get back at him, Ash.  
  
"That mouse is going to punish me?" Mousse was on the verge of laughing. "What's he   
going to do? Bite me."  
  
"Uh-oh," Ash, Brock, Sabrina, Duplica, and Prof. Oak said at the same time. "Pikachu!" Eat   
lightning! Pikachu, insulted by Mousse's comment, unleashed a thunder shock that burned Mousse  
to a crisp.  
  
"Mouse have big power for one so little, Great-grandmother," Shampoo commented.  
  
"Yes, Great-Granddaughter," Cologne said nodding. "Pokemon have power that could rival   
even Ranma's."  
  
"Hey," Ranma protested.  
  
"It is true, Son-In-Law," Cologne said.  
  
"How do you know about Pokemon," Ash asked Cologne.  
  
"Long ago," Cologne began. As she told her tale, her staff floated into the air and   
showed images like a TV show.  
  
  
Long ago, I desired to go sailing around the world. I was young, ambitious, not  
all unlike Son-In-Law. I desired to be the best. So I sought out for adventure.  
It was during one of my troubles where I've found myself on an island in the South   
Pacific. Every fiber of my being told me to find the nearest transportation off the island but   
like I said before, I was young, foolhardy.  
  
I explored the island and came upon a strange tribe of animals.  
One of them spoke to me through its mind. It called itself: Mew.  
  
In the next few weeks, if such time passed then, Mew showed me all the wonders its kind   
had to offer. Mews had a culture and history unimaginable by mortal man.  
  
Then he came. He called himself Giovanni. He desired to capture the creatures, to use   
to conquer the world. The Mews and I joined forces to battle him. But, he had a weapon that   
nobody could defeat. It was called a Nikaron. Unknown in origin, Nikaron obeyed Giovanni's   
every command. The Mews and I tried to stop it but we failed. In the end, all but one of the   
Mews were destroyed. Whether any more exist now, I could not say. But it manage to trap both   
itself and the Nikaron under water.  
  
Before the last Mew sacrificed itself, it told me of a prophecy, handed down from one Mew   
to another. It said that there will be others like it, other Pokemon, who will rise to   
challenge the forces of evil.  
  
"The Nikaron will be back," Mew warned me. "As will Giovanni. As long as evil exists,   
he, Giovanni, will be immortal. You must prepare the humans for that time. I have already   
prepared the Pokemon. Farewell."  
  
  
"I returned to the Amazons and told them of what happened," Cologne finished. "They said   
that they will be prepared."  
  
"The Pokemon Prophecy!" Ayako gasped. The whole group looked at her.  
  
"What's that?" Her cousin, Kojiyoshi asked.  
  
"Don't you remember what Grandfather used to tell us when we were young?" Then she began   
her own tale. Although it wasn't as long as Cologne's.  
  
  
The legend of the Pokemon Prophecy is the legend of Pokemon itself. An ancient text says   
one day, an ultimate evil will rise from the dark and take on the world. Only the Monsters of   
Pockets can stop such an evil. Teamed with the humans of virtue, they will be praised as   
heroes, as champions, but most importantly, as Pocket Monsters.  
  
  
Ayako turned toward Ash. "Monsters of Pockets was the first name of Pokemon. As a   
matter of fact, it's the origin of the word."  
  
Shampoo turned toward Cologne. "Great-grandmother know when Pokemon Prophecy come true?"  
  
"No, Great-Granddaughter, I do not."  
  
"Well I love a good story as much as the next girl," Duplica said as she stretched her   
arms. "But we have to get to sleep. We've gotta get ready for the next day of the   
convention." Everybody nodded and set out their sleeping bags. Pikachu, Togepi, and Ditto   
slept on a shelf that Akane cleared earlier for the three of them.  
  
The last one to fall asleep was Ash. He hoped that Misty was going to be all right.  
  
  



	7. Psy Wars

Chapter 6: Psy Wars  
  
Ash gripped the pokeball in his right hand, ready to throw it. The objected Pokemon was   
too weak to resist. This was going to be an easy capture.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" Ash cried. The pokeball sailed through the air and hit the Weedle on   
the head in front of the horn. The ball popped open and the Weedle was pulled inside.  
  
"And that," Prof. Oak announced from the podium. "Is how you capture a Pokemon." The   
audience applauded.  
  
"Now," Prof. Oak said. "We shall perform a real live Pokemon battle. Brock and Yoshi   
will demonstrate." Brock and Kojiyoshi were standing on opposite sides of the stage. They   
started to walk across the stage. They passed one another. Stopped and turned.  
  
"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Brock announced.  
  
"I accept," Yoshi called back. "We shall use two Pokemon each."  
  
"Agreed. Vulpix, I choose you!"  
  
"Vul-vul-vulpix," the fire Pokemon said as it came out of its pokeball. On my way,   
Brock.  
  
"Bulbasaur, I choose you," Yoshi called.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" I love battling.  
  
"Vulpix, flame-thrower!" Brock ordered. Fire emitted from Vulpix's mouth.  
  
"Bulbasaur, defend yourself with whirlwind!" Bulbasaur blew a small tornado which   
quickly put out the flames."  
  
"Bulbasaur, vine whip!" The vine whip was successful in binding Vulpix.  
  
Seeing the fox Pokemon failing, Brock called, "Vulpix, return!" Then, "Geodude, go!"   
The pokeball burst open and Geodude, Brock's rock Pokemon came out with a cry of, "geodude!"   
Let's do it.  
  
"Geodude, seismic toss!" The seismic toss was a move reserved for fighting Pokemon. But   
Geodude was considered both a rock and a fighting Pokemon.  
Taking Bulbasaur in its hands, Geodude threw Bulbasaur high into the air and out into the   
audience. Suddenly Ranma leaped out of his seat and caught Bulbasaur in mid-air.  
  
"Bulba," Bulbasaur said weakly. Thank you. Of course, Ranma didn't know what it was   
exactly saying but he had an idea of what it was trying to say. Ranma brought Bulbasaur back   
up to the stage and handed him over to Yoshi.  
  
"Thanks," Yoshi said.  
  
"No problem," Ranma replied and returned to his seat.  
  
Suddenly Kuno leaped out of his seat and declared, "anyone who is a friend of the vile   
Ranma Saotome is an adversary of Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furikan High! Prepare to   
die, villain!" Drawing his sword, Kuno began making rapid swings at Yoshi.  
  
Just as Yoshi was about to become shrimp on the Barbie, Kuno's sword flew up into the air   
and landed about a hundred feet from Kuno. Kuno looked around and finally spotted the person   
who disarmed him. It was Sabrina using her telekinesis.  
  
"Cease this action at once," Sabrina ordered. Kuno did what he normally would do in a   
situation like this. He took out a rose and bent on one knee handing it to her.  
  
"Fair maiden," Kuno preached. "a treasure such as yours deserves the honorable hand of a   
member of the Kuno family."  
  
"Your methods are honorable," Sabrina answered. "However, I only date members of the   
human species." Some of the audience gasped. Not since Ranma Saotome in his female form, had   
a girl ever insulted Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
"But voluptuous damsel. I only court those that have the spirit of beauty around her.   
And you have it."  
  
"I don't think Haunter would like the fact that you're hitting on me," Sabrina commented.  
  
"Who is this Haunter?" Sabrina threw down her pokeball containing Haunter.  
  
"Haunter-Haunter-Haunter-Haunter-Haunter?" Anybody want to see me do a trick with my   
tongue?  
  
"Haunter," Sabrina addressed calmly. "This gentleman would like to speak with you about   
courting me."  
  
Kuno's feet rattled at the sight of a ghost. In response to Sabrina, Haunter licked Kuno   
with its extremely large tongue, thereby paralyzing Kuno for the next thirty minutes.  
  
"Finally," an audience member said. "Someone to shut Kuno up." Random others laughed at   
Kuno including Ranma.  
  
"Thank you, Haunter," Sabrina said.  
  
"Haunter." No problem. The ghost Pokemon replied as it was returned to its pokeball.  
  
Prof. Oak stuttered. "Yes... Um... Thank you, Sabrina. Now, Pikachu, one of Ash   
Ketchum's Pokemon, would like to perform a routine for us." The group watched in awe as   
Pikachu began singing the song he learned from the wild Pikachu. Ditto was going to join in   
(as a Pikachu, of course).  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ash had left the convention center and headed over to Dr. Tofu's to check on   
Misty.  
  
"Is she all right?" The young Pokemon Trainer asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes and no," Tofu replied.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Physically, she's in 100% good health."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But no matter how many times I try, I just can't seem to wake her. It's like she   
doesn't want to be waken.  
  
"That's not like Misty at all," Ash commented. He looked at Misty's body thinking,   
{what's going through her mind?}  
  
  
Misty felt herself plunge through an endless void. Everything was dark. She couldn't   
even see her hand in front of her face. Then she stopped. She realized that she was standing   
on a sort of rock. It wasn't big, probably about thirty feet in diameter.  
A shadow stood there. Misty watched as the shadow took the form of James from Team   
Rocket.  
  
"James!" Misty reached for her pokeballs but realized that they weren't there. As a   
matter of fact, she was naked. Misty quickly scrunched down to cover herself.  
  
"You need not be afraid, Misty." The voice was James but there was something...   
haunting about it. "I am merely your psyche incarnated in a form you can understand."  
  
Misty stood, forgetting all about her bareness. "But why James?"  
  
"I wanted to take the form of someone who you would listen to, but not think of as a   
threat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was a random profile I pulled from your mind."  
  
"Oh. So why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I didn't. You brought yourself here." "James" held out his hand and the air in front   
of them swirled to form a window of some sort. Misty saw from third person, everything from   
Mousse's entrance, to Squirtle, Starmie, and Staryou putting out the fire including Ranma,   
Ryouga, and Stephen's rescue of her.  
  
"You have been in a coma for almost a day now," James explained.   
  
"So why am I here?" Misty rephrased her question. "Why can't I go back to my body?"  
  
"You can return to your body, but not before making a choice."  
  
"A choice between life and death?" Misty has seen enough TV shows and movies to know   
that whenever an incarnation from a person's psyche summons the person (or rather, their soul,   
so to speak) to the insides of their mind, it's usually to decide between life and death.  
  
"Kind of," James answered. "A choice between a life of bliss, or a life of hell."  
  
"What?" More images floated in front of them. They were images of her life from third   
person.  
  
"You were always complaining about your life." A book appeared in James' hands. It was   
Misty's diary. She started writing in it just before she began her Pokemon Journey. "You were   
complaining how Ash doesn't repay you for your bike, how Brock always hits you whenever you ask   
if he loves someone. You're annoyed at how Pikachu always shocks you even if it's accidental   
and at the constant attacks by Jessie and James of Team Rocket."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Misty's diary disappeared and two   
pokeballs appeared in James' hands. One was white and blue while the other was red and grey.  
  
"One of these pokeballs has the ability to return you to your body, your old life. The   
other has the ability to give you a new life, one where you can start over and build the kind   
of life you want to have."  
  
"How do I know which one is which?"  
  
"That not even I can tell you. You must decide for yourself. Misty, choose carefully.   
Once you make a choice, there's no going back. You're stuck with that decision for the rest of   
your life." Misty felt sweat form on her forehead. This was a big decision. What to do?   
Misty wished that Ash and Brock were here. They could help her.  
Suddenly the pokeballs flew out of James' hands and started ramming into each other above   
their heads.  
  
"What's happening?" Misty asked.  
  
"We're witnessing your inner psyche battling over the choices. The only way to make them   
stop is to make a decision. So, what's it going to be, Misty?"  
  
"This isn't fair," Misty protested. "I don't even know which pokeball is which. And you   
expect me to make a decision that will, for one way or another, change my life forever!"  
  
"Noone said life was fair," James said shrugging. "Making a decision is the only way to   
stop the pokeballs from battling." Misty sighed. She haven't felt this depressed since she   
realized that she, Ash, and Brock were heading for Cerulean City.  
  
"STOP!" Misty yelled. "I've made a decision." The pokeballs settled back in James'   
hands. Misty went up and took the red and black one.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" She cried. And she threw the pokeball to the ground. The pokeball   
opened and everything was consumed in a flash of white light.  
  
  



	8. The Arrival of Mew Two and The Coming of...

Chapter 8: The Arrival of Mew Two and The Coming of the Nikaron  
  
The only problem about being good is that it took enormous concentration to keep oneself   
from unleashing its full potential. When Mew Two was created, it had infinite psychic powers   
that only rivaled Mew. Now, it probably had the psychic abilities of an Alakazam, the third   
most powerful Pokemon in the world next to Mew and itself.  
  
Now, Mew Two wished that it hadn't turned good. Maybe then it could've beaten the   
creature. Then it realized what it was thinking and shook its head.  
  
{Mew is much more powerful than myself. If it couldn't defeat the creature, who am I to   
think that I could do such a task? I must find them.}   
  
Mew Two suddenly spotted Nerima, the place Mew and itself were last at before Mew been disabled   
by the creature. Mew Two concentrated and touched the minds of everyone in Nerima, looking for   
the people it has been seeking. It finally spotted them. Mew Two locked in on their location and  
landed right on the steps of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Inside, Ash and his friends, along with Ranma, Akane, Stephen, Nabiki, Genma (in human   
form), Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyou, and Cologne just sat there, waiting. Earlier, they   
received word that Misty's brain waves have been spiking. Dr. Tofu had called in several of   
his colleagues (he's a chiropractor, not a brain doctor) and together, they started running   
scans and tests on Misty. Now, everybody waited for the results.  
  
"Man," Ash said quietly, "I haven't felt this nervous since the time Charmander almost   
died because its tail flame was so low."  
  
Brock, who had been taking care of Togepi during Misty's absence, placed the egg Pokemon   
down and placed a friendly hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"You really care about her, don't you?" He asked. Ash turned redder than a Charmeleon   
through red glasses.  
  
"Wh... What makes you think I do?" He asked trying to seem tough but coming out nervous   
that Brock was going to find out the truth.  
  
"Well, you commented that you haven't felt this tense since Charmander was almost killed.   
You really cared about Charmander back then. I figured it was the same thing with Misty."  
  
"Well... I mean... She's always complaining how I never repaid her for her bike. You   
think I miss that?"  
  
"No. But I think you miss Misty." Ash was getting ready to punch Brock right then and   
there but then realized that he was right. But he couldn't just come out and tell him that.  
  
"I'm... Worried that she might die. But that's it. Nothing more."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply anything more."  
  
"Good. Glad that's settled." Togepi kept looking from Ash to Brock during the whole   
time the conversation took place. It was too young to contemplate the meanings of love and   
companionship but something deep within its tiny little heart said that Ash was thinking of   
Misty the same way itself was thinking of her.  
  
"Togepi," it said. Daddy. Togepi then did something completely unexpected to anyone:   
it leaped into Ash's arms.  
  
"Pikachu, Pi-pi-pi?" Pikachu asked. What did you say, Togepi?  
  
"Togepi. Togepi. Togepi," Togepi kept saying. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.  
  
Brock chuckled. "I think Togepi has made you its temporary guardian, Ash."  
  
"Well I uh..." Ash blushed as everyone chuckled at that.  
  
Akane noticed Ranma doing something odd. He wasn't practicing, wasn't fighting, wasn't   
eating, not even insulting her. He was just sitting there, thinking.  
  
"Ranma, what's on your mind?" Akane asked.  
  
"It's Ash's friend, Misty."  
  
Akane looked at him funny. "You're not developing a crush on her too, are you?"  
  
"No," Ranma replied waving his hands in front of her as to hope to ward off the onslaught of the mallet. "Dr. Tofu says she's physically well but there's something wrong with her mind."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yesterday, after those Team Rocket lunatics attacked. I went over to Dr. Tofu's place   
to warn him of them. We started talking and he told me that it seems like there's a fight   
going on with Misty's mind."  
  
"A fight? But who's Misty's mind fighting?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Ash told me that his friend Sabrina has psychic powers, maybe there's   
someone out there just like her causing trouble for Misty. Either way, Dr. Tofu says if the   
fight does stop, Misty could slip into a coma."  
  
"Don't you mean if the fight doesn't stop?"  
  
"No. That fight is the only thing that's keeping Misty's mind active. If it stops, it   
could shut down and she could die." Akane looked at him, wide-eyed. She had definitely never   
seen such concern coming from Ranma Saotome of all people. Akane would think that Ranma was   
actually trying to hit on Misty like he did on Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi Kuno, and almost every   
girl that passed by (Ranma actually didn't do this but Akane was part of a million or so people   
who thought so). However, Ranma actually seemed to be using his head for once.  
Suddenly the door burst open and a frightened Kasumi stood there. Behind her was Mew   
Two.  
  
"What is that?" Ranma asked as he and Akane took a defensive stance.  
  
Stand your ground, Ranma Saotome. I have no quarrel with you, Mew Two said putting out   
a hand.  
  
"There's something familiar about that creature," Brock said. "I can't place my finger   
on it."  
  
Ash Ketchum, Mew Two addressed. I have come in need of your help.  
  
"What? How do you know who I am?"  
  
This is not the first time we have met.  
  
"What do you mean? Where have we met before?"  
  
Open your mind to me and I will show you. Ash concentrated and allowed this mysterious   
creature to enter his mind. In his mind's eye, Ash saw him and his friends looking at a   
holographic invitation delivered by a Dragonite. The next image was of them with Team Rocket   
in disguise trying to brave a fierce storm. The image after that was of Ash, his friends, and   
a mysterious woman walking through a cave. More images came after that. Other trainers in a   
dining area, Pokemon all around them; Mew Two descending and challenging Ash and three others   
to a Pokemon battle. The woman, who turned out to be Nurse Joy, fainting in Brock's arms.   
Mew Two sending out duplicates of Venosaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. Flying pokeballs   
capturing everyone else's Pokemon including Pikachu. Ash sliding through a hole that the   
flying pokeballs and traveling through some kind of machine. Mew showing up. Ash and the   
original Pokemon under Mew facing off against the copies lead by Mew Two. Ash trying to stop   
Mew and Mew Two from fighting but instead gets petrified by a combined power blast from both of   
them (by accident). Pikachu trying to revive him with a thunder shock. Pokemon, both   
originals and copies, crying. The tears converging on Ash and reviving him. Mew, Mew Two, and   
the copy Pokemon flying off into the sky.  
The vision ended and Ash stood, first amazed at what he just saw, then mad.  
  
"Mew Two," Ash identified. "You have a lot of nerve coming back after what you did."  
  
You are right, Ash Ketchum, Mew Two replied. I do not deserve to speak to you.   
However, I fear that if I don't, the world as we know it, is doomed.  
  
"Ash, what's it talking about?" Yoshi asked. "What is this creature."  
  
"Mew Two," Ash explained, almost disgusted at seeing it again. "A genetically engineered   
Pokemon that tried to destroy us a few months back. He captured all of our Pokemon and made   
copies of them and sent them to fight against the originals to prove who is more powerful."  
  
"Ash," Brock said. "You said Mew Two grabbed all of our Pokemon. Well if it grabbed my   
Pokemon, how come I don't remember it happening?"  
  
"After the battle, Mew and Mew Two took the copies and took off to 'learn something about   
themselves' I believe that's what you said. He erased our memories of the incident."  
  
That is correct, Mew Two said nodding. Unfortunately, both Mew and I are in grave   
trouble.  
  
"So what?" Duplica asked. "If what Ashie-boy says is true, you two deserve trouble."  
  
It's the Nikaron. Cologne burst through the crowd from the back of the room.  
  
"I knew it!" She cried. "You are from the Mews."  
  
"But I thought that Mew Two was genetically engineered," Aya said confused.  
  
"It was cloned from the DNA of Mew." Ash explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Out of nowhere, Cologne gasped and fell to her knees. Everybody, even Mew Two ran to   
help her.  
  
"Great-grandmother, you okay?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Giovanni," Cologne said weakly. "He is here. I can sense great evil with him. It's   
the Pokemon Prophecy that Ayako told us about. It is coming true." Everyone became panicked   
at that moment. Soun fainted. Shampoo and Ukyou drew their weapons. Mew Two calmed everyone   
down by speaking directly into their minds.  
  
Listen to me, all of you! Mew has been hurt! Even our combined attacks didn't so much   
as phase the Nikaron!  
  
"If you and Mew, the two most powerful Pokemon in the world, can't defeat that creature,   
what's make you think we can?" Sabrina demanded to know.  
  
Ayako paled. "Because they weren't the ones who were destined to battle the Nikaron. We   
are."  
  
Ash Ketchum. I understand you hold nothing but contempt for me. But if we do not   
combine our efforts, the Nikaron would be unstoppable. Ash considered his possibilities. One   
was to head the Nikaron off at the path or two, to stay here and wait for it to come.  
Truth be told, Ash was afraid of facing the Nikaron. This wasn't like facing a Pokemon   
Gym Leader like Sabrina or Erica or even facing Mew Two for that matter. This was a whole   
different ball game. And this time, they must be triumphant or everything and everyone that he   
loves would be destroyed. Ash sighed. He wished he could ask Brock and Misty for advice. But   
Misty was unconscious and Brock was just as dumbfounded as Ash was.  
Then Ash remembered something his Mom once said before he left on his Pokemon Journey:  
  
Ash, one day, you will find yourself in serious danger and your father and I won't be   
there to guide you. You must listen to your heart, Ash. Only your heart can tell you what to   
do.  
  
Ash closed his eyes and looked deep into his heart, looking for the strength and wisdom   
to do what's next. Finally, when he opened his eyes, he saw everyone looking intently at him.  
  
"The Pokemon Prophecy must come true," Ash announced. "I'll do it. Pikachu, are you   
coming with me."  
  
"Pika-pikachu, pika-pi. Pika-pikachu, pikachu." I'm your Pokemon, Ash. Wherever you   
go, I go.  
  
"All right," Ash said as Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder. "I don't expect any of   
you to come with me. I'll understand if your scared and I won't hold it against you." Brock   
stepped forward and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Ash, I'm your best friend. You still treated me like a friend even when I'm in my most   
stupidest mood. I'm going with you."  
  
"I'm going too," Yoshi announced. "I can't stand by while the world is torn apart by   
this monster. Count me in."  
  
"I'm going just to keep an eye on you," Ayako said.  
  
"Ash, you helped free me from my evil persona," Sabrina said. "This is the least I can   
do to repay you for your kindness."  
  
"You can count me in, Ashie-boy," Duplica said. "Us ten year old Pokemon trainers have   
to stick together."  
  
"Ditto," Ditto chimed. Me too.  
  
"Thank you, guys," Ash said, on the verge of tears. "It's good to know I have friends   
like you." He then turned to Ranma and Co. "Ranma, you and the Tendos have been so kind to   
us. We wouldn't want to intrude on your hospitality any further."  
  
"Nonsense," Ranma replied. "if there's a fight and a world to be saved, I'm in."  
  
"I'm coming along," Akane announced.  
  
"Gee, Akane, I didn't know you cared," Ranma cracked knowing it would get her all fired   
up.  
  
"It's not because of you, bakka. I'm not going to let some overgrown clay creature turn   
my home town into a pancake."  
  
"With all these people coming along, you're going to need some transportation," Stephen   
commented. "I'm coming along, as a chauffeur at least."  
  
"Shampoo no let Ranma face big demon alone. Shampoo come too. May I,   
Great-Grandmother?"  
  
"Yes. But only if I come too. I have been waiting over a century to face the Nikaron   
again."  
  
"You can count me in, Ran-chan," Ukyou said. Mousse, who's been quiet all this time,   
stood up. "I shall come too."  
  
"Shampoo sick of stupid Mousse following Shampoo around," Shampoo humphed Mousse's next   
words startled everyone who knew him (except the Pokemon crew).  
  
"It is not because of you, Shampoo." Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Stephen, Ryouga, Kasumi,   
Shampoo, Genma, Soun (who revived just before hearing this)Ukyou, and Cologne all stared at   
Mousse like he just revealed himself to be black. Every time Mousse teamed up with Ranma, it   
was only because of Shampoo. But this time, it was different.  
  
"Like your friend Sabrina, I too wish to redeem myself for my actions. No apology can   
ever be enough. This is the least I can do." Ash sternly walked up to Mousse. When he rose   
his arm, everybody else thought he was going to punch Mousse. But instead, he held his hand   
out. "Thank you, Mousse. We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
Come, Mew Two said, Nikaron may already be on the outskirts of town.  
  
"Wait, Mew Two," Ash said. He went over to a side table and picked up Misty's pokebelt.  
  
"Ash, you can't control both yours and Misty's Pokemon at the same time," Brock argued.  
  
"I know," Ash replied. He took the pokebelt over to Ranma. "Ranma, you saved my life   
and my Pikachu from being captured by Team Rocket. You also were one of the ones who saved   
Misty from the fire. We'll need all the Pokemon we can get for this one. I would like you to   
wear Misty's pokebelt."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ryouga called. "Why does he get to wear the belt and I don't?"  
  
Mew Two turned to Ryouga and glared at him with dangerous eyes. Because, Ryouga Hibiki,   
if we all fail, we would need you to launch a final assault against the Nikaron. Ryouga sat   
back down, content with Mew Two's reply.  
  
Let us go. Ash, Brock, Kojiyoshi, Ayako, Duplica, Sabrina, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo,   
Ukyou, Mousse, Stephen, Cologne, and Mew Two left the Tendo Dojo. Mew Two telekinetically   
picked up Ash and his friends and took off. Stephen made a jet out of ki-energy and he and his   
friends climbed in and took off.  
  
Giovanni stood outside the Nerima City Limits. Pursian rubbed itself against his feet.  
  
"Soon," Giovanni said to Pursian. "We shall be conquerors of the world!" Nearby and out   
of Giovanni's view, Jessie, James, and Meowth watched.  
  
"I never seen the boss this happy," James commented.  
  
"He's acting like he's going to meet an old friend," Jessie added.  
  
"Look," Meowth called. "Something's coming." They watched and started to tremble as the   
Nikaron came into view.  
  
"That thing makes the giant Pokemon we saw look like midgets," James said. Jessie and   
Meowth nodded wordless. The giant Pokemon they were talking about was when they, along with   
Ash's crew, were the unfortunate victims of a Gyrados' dragon rage attack. They ended up on an   
island filled with Pokemon ten times their natural size (to this day, they still have no idea   
that it was actually a Pokemon theme park run by Giovanni himself). They watched as the   
Nikaron leaned down and placed his hand, palm up, in front of Giovanni. Giovanni and Pursian   
hopped on and the Nikaron raised them to its shoulder.  
  
"At last!" Giovanni yelled, "we are united once again. And soon, the world will crumble   
at our terrible might!" As he spoke, the Nikaron got bigger and bigger until it towered over   
Nerima like a human over a Caterpie.  
  
Mew Two and Stephen flew their passengers over the streets of Nerima.  
  
"We are too late," Cologne yelled. "Giovanni has already rejoined with the Nikaron."  
  
Now it has evolved to its maximum level, Mew Two added.  
  
"Pika-pika-pikachu?" How can we beat something like that?  
  
"We have to try," Ash answered.  
  
Akane was having second thoughts as well. "Look at that thing! It's huge."  
  
For once, Ranma agreed with her. "Yeah. And it looks like it could stomp us flat."  
  
"That's not improving my confidence, Ranma," Stephen called from the cockpit. Although   
Ki-Master had no idea how to fly a real plane, he configured his "ki-jet" to respond to his   
mental commands.  
Stephen and Mew Two set down about a thousand yards from Giovanni and the Nikaron.  
  
"Hold it right there, Giovanni," Ranma called. Nikaron turned and both it and Giovanni   
had an almost frightening gleam in their eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well. Ranma Saotome. The self-appointed guardian of Nerima. Well,   
guardian, it's time to look into a new line of work." Ranma dropped into a defensive stance   
followed by Akane, Shampoo, Ukyou, Stephen, Cologne, and Mousse. Ranma has never been called   
"guardian" before. He didn't think of himself as a guardian. Of course, there was the time   
where he protected Nerima from being blast by that mystical tornado. But that was under the   
insistence of his father and Stephen (not to mention it was either that or get killed by   
Akane's cooking).  
  
"Pitiful child. Do you really think I would not be guarded myself?"  
  
"Who needs protection for a creature like that?" Stephen quipped. The Nikaron held out   
its hand. Five small rocks, no smaller than one's fist, flew into the ground. The rocks sunk   
into the ground and suddenly, miniature versions of the Nikaron stood between the good guys and   
bad guys.  
  
"Get them, my Nikorettes."  
  
"Nikorettes?" Ranma looked at Akane who shrugged almost sheepishly. "Sounds like some   
kind of Japanese rock band," she commented.  
  
"Get them!" Giovanni ordered. The Nikorettes attacked. Ranma and the other Nerima crew   
blitzed them. Ranma let loose his kachu-tenshin-amaguriken. That turned one of the Nikorettes   
into rubble. The others dispatched the rest of the Nikorettes in a similar fashion, each using   
their special moves (Akane's being a mallet strike).  
Suddenly the rubble that was the Nikorettes rolled back into the body of the Nikaron.   
The Nikaron fired five more boulders which in turn became five more Nikorettes.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I'm the bad guy, I don't do anything fair." These Nikorettes were more powerful than   
the previous batch. It took Ranma's group two tries before the rubble was recalled and the   
process repeated itself. Each time, they got harder and harder.  
  
"Man, these things don't know when to quit," Stephen commented as he destroyed a   
Nikorette with his ki-axe. Suddenly, the Nikaron swung its fist down, knocking Stephen   
unconscious.  
  
"Stephen!" Ukyou cried. That was before she too was knocked out by the Nikaron's fist.   
Akane, Ranma, and Shampoo were also knocked down by the Nikaron.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Duplica asked Ash. "If Ranma and the others couldn't defeat it,   
what chance do we have?" Ash closed his eyes and again, searched deep within his heart for the   
answer. It came in the form of what Ayako said earlier when she was explaining about the   
Pokemon Prophecy.  
  
"They weren't the ones who were destined to battle the Nikaron. We are."  
  
"We are going to defeat it," Ash said as if it was a fact. "Everyone, full power   
attack! Use all your Pokemon!"  
  
"Right," the others cried in unison and began calling upon their Pokemon.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, go!"  
  
Brock: "Geodude, Onix, Zubat, Vulpix, Rhyhorn, go!"  
  
Yoshi: "Bulbasaur, Charmander, Porygon, Primeape, Machop, go!"  
  
Ayako: "Squirtle, Starmie, Golduck, Dewgong, Cloyster, go!"  
  
Duplica: "Ditto, go!"  
  
Sabrina: "Kadabra, Haunter, go!" The almost two dozen Pokemon surrounded the Nikaron.   
Mew Two stepped up next to Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu, it said into the electric Pokemon's mind. I wish to ally myself with you to   
defeat the Nikaron."  
  
"Pika?" Huh? Pikachu was confused as to what it was "saying." Then it said   
upliftingly, "pika! Pika-pika-pikachu!" Thanks. Together, we'll beat it!  
  



	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 9: Final Battle  
  
The Pokemon attacked. Pikachu started off with a lightning bolt that made the Nikaron   
wince.   
  
Ash's Squirtle, teamed with Ayako's water Pokemon, combined their water attacks to send   
the Nikaron flying back a few hundred feet.   
  
Yoshi's Charmander climbed onto Pidgeotto and together, they performed sky-fire attacks. Ash and  
Yoshi's Bulbasaur let loose with solar beam which literally knocked the Nikaron's feet out from  
under him. Mew Two scored a direct hit on the creature's forehead with an energy sphere.  
  
The Pokemon's attacks were good. But the Nikaron slowly gained the upper hand by   
swatting the flying Pokemon and stomping on the rest. Onix was picked up and threw half way   
across town. Even Mew Two was defeated when Onix collided into it.  
  
Ash was getting worried. The Pokemon were winning moments ago and now they were getting   
their butts creamed. Then he got an idea. Ash took out his pokedex and opened it.  
  
"Ash," Brock called. "The Nikaron isn't a Pokemon. Your pokedex won't help you."  
  
"But it will," Ash said. "I'm setting it to x-ray mode."  
  
"It can do that?"  
  
"Professor Oak showed me how to on the plane." Brock was impressed. Somehow, Ash went   
from being a self-centered, stubborn idiot to a... not so self-centered, stubborn idiot.   
  
{I guess Misty's accident finally made him snap to attention.} Brock didn't know how right he   
was. When Mew Two told them about the Nikaron, Ash (by instinct) turned to look at Misty and   
Brock for advice. But then he remembered what happened and he knew that he had to start   
thinking on his own two feet. He knew Misty would be proud of him.  
  
{No.} Ash shook his head. {I can't think like that. Misty is going to pull through. I know it!}  
  
"Go, Nikaron!" Giovanni yelled. "Destroy Nerima as an example to the world of your   
power!" The Nikaron stepped right over the defenders and headed straight toward the center of   
Nerima. Ash aimed Dexter at the Nikaron's back and moved it up and down.  
  
"I found something!" He cried. Brock and Sabrina looked over both his shoulders.  
  
"Seems like that crystal is its power source," Brock pointed out a large orb on Dexter's   
screen.  
  
"If we could somehow destroy it, the Nikaron could go as well," Sabrina added.  
  
"Charizard probably has enough power to destroy it. The trick is to get it up there."  
  
Mousse, who heard the whole conversation, came over to them. "I can get it up there."   
He held out his hand as if expecting Ash to give him the pokeball. Ash was hesitant. Not that   
he didn't trust Mousse for what he did, far from it, it was just that Charizard was a loose   
cannon. Ash didn't know if it would do the job. It hasn't been very obedient. It was only a   
miracle that it saved Ash from being street pizza.  
  
Taking out Charizard's pokeball, Ash reluctantly handed it to Mousse. Mousse reached   
into the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out a ball scooper. Ash was amazed that such a big   
object could fit inside a sleeve. Putting the pokeball into the scooper, Mousse then took out   
a chain and tied one end around the ball scooper securing it with a padlock (both lock and   
chain came from his shirt).  
  
"I need to get in front of the Nikaron," he told Ash.  
  
"I can help you," Brock volunteered. Then called to Onix. The rock Pokemon was   
immediately at its trainer's side.  
  
"Take Mousse and go underground," Brock ordered. "See if you can get to Nerima before   
the Nikaron does." With a nod, Onix lifted Mousse onto its head. It then dove into the   
ground.  
  
"Let's see how our Pokemon our doing," Ash suggested. He, Brock, and Sabrina took off.  
It wasn't far before they spotted the battle. The Pokemon were holding their own. Their   
powers, both individually and united were working but barely. Pikachu was having its own   
problems. Namely, Giovanni's Pursian. Giovanni sent it into battle to take care of Pikachu.   
Pursian was only too happy to obey. Recently, Pikachu manage to shock Giovanni. Now Pikachu   
was holding a three-way battle: against the Nikarettes, the Nikaron, and Pursian.  
Duplica, Ayako, and Yoshi were also joining in the battle, throwing everything they could   
at the Nikaron but failing. Even Sabrina's psychic powers were ineffective.  
  
{Oh man,} Yoshi thought to himself as he tried desperately to pound the Nikaron's leg   
with a stick. {I'm beginning to wonder if there is a part of the Pokemon Prophecy that says   
the heroes are destined to die in the end.}  
  
  
Ryouga ran through the streets of Nerima. Closely behind him were Kuno, his sister,   
Kodachi, Genma and Soun.  
All five gasped as they saw the Nikaron.  
  
"That thing is huge," Ryouga commented.  
  
"It could stomp us flat," Genma added. Then, "I don't see Ranma and the others anywhere."  
  
"That must mean that... OH, AKANE! MY LITTLE GIRL IS GONE!" Soun burst into tears that   
would've made Niagara Falls jealous.  
  
{Akane? Gone? No, I refuse to accept it!} Ryouga has always had a crush on Akane. Actually,   
it was more than a crush, it was a downright obsession. For her to be dead, was like a piece of   
him to be dead.  
  
{That creature will pay!} Ryouga started building up his ki-energy for what will be   
known as the largest ki-blast in man-kind. Kuno and the others stood back as Ryouga aimed with   
all his strength his energy at the creature.  
  
"SHISHI-HOKOUDAN!" Ryouga yelled as he unleashed his most powerful ki-blast ever. The   
energy hit the Nikaron like a battering ram sending it flying back.  
To the Pokemon crew's surprise, a chunk of the Nikaron's stomach fell off.  
  
"No!" Giovanni cried. "They damaged my beautiful Nikaron! Finish them!" The Nikaron   
went on a rampage, smashing everything in sight.  
  
"That," Ryouga said, "was for Akane."  
  
  
Akane really wasn't dead. She was just unconscious. But she came to. She looked around   
and saw Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Stephen, all unconscious. She quickly went to the nearest   
person, who, coincidentally, was Ranma.  
  
"Ranma? Wake up! Come on, you bakka, this is no time to be taking a nap!" Ranma moaned   
and slowly sat up.  
  
"What happened? I remember now. The Nikaron. Where is it?"  
  
A voice called, "Psyduck! Psy-yi!" I know! Follow me! It was Psyduck. Somehow, it   
escaped from its pokeball and saw the battle.  
  
"What's it saying?" Akane asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Ranma asked. "I don't speak psy-language." Akane hit him with her   
mallet just for saying that joke.  
  
"Psyduck! Psy-yi-duck-psy." Folow me, I'll lead you to the others. Still, Ranma and   
Akane looked confused.  
  
Psyduck fumed. It then went over to where Stephen, Ukyou, and Shampoo were laying.   
Psyduck's frame started to glow an indigo blue, like Ranma's ki-blast. What Ranma and Akane   
didn't know was that Psyduck was using its psychic powers to revive the others. But they got   
that impression when they woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Duck. Psyduck." There. Come on.  
  
"What's he saying?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I think he wants us to follow him," Stephen replied. Like the others, he didn't know   
that Pokemon (with the possible exception of the Nidorans, Meowth, and Mew Two) were sexless.   
Stephen formed a SUV out of ki-energy and with Psyduck in tow, they took off back to Nerima.  
  
  
While all this was happening, Jessie, James, and Meowth watched the battle taking place   
from behind a rock.  
  
"What should we do?" James asked.  
  
Meowth answered that question with a question, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the boss is winning. If he does, he would become unstoppable and conquer the   
world."  
  
"But that's good," Jessie reminded him.  
  
"Not so," James said. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. And the boss with that   
Nikaron is absolute power. He might have no more need for Team Rocket with that Nikaron. And   
that could mean that we're out of a job."  
  
"You're being paranoid," Jessie said slapping him in the back of the head. Then she   
leaped up at shouted, "hey boss, let us finish them off for you!"  
  
Giovanni and the Nikaron turned and glared at the three of them. "I am sick of you three   
and your incompetence," he said. And he launched some Nikarettes at them. Team Rocket   
scattered as the Nikorettes took form.  
  
"See," James said. "I told you he would turn on us."  
  
"Shut up and keep running," Jessie ordered. Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped into the   
meowth balloon and took off out of range of the Nikorettes and their abilities.  
  
  
Mousse and Onix burst from the ground. Swinging the weapon he made out of ball scooper,   
chain, and padlock, he threw it at the Nikaron. The whole thing landed perfectly in the   
Nikaron's mouth.  
  
"Pitiful boy," Giovanni cursed. "Your weapons can't hurt my Nikaron."  
{That's what you think,} Mousse thought with a smile.  
  
The crystal that served as the Nikaron's power source was quartz. Giant rubber tubes   
connected the crystal to different parts of the Nikaron's body.  
The pokeball tumbled down into the Nikaron's body. It landed on the platform the crystal   
was on. It burst open and Charizard came out.  
  
{Where am I?} It thought. {It looks like I'm trapped in something's. Ash. Only he can   
throw a pokeball like this. I'll be sure to burn his pants next time I see him.} It then   
began shooting fire blasts all over the place. One of the fire blasts destroyed the crystal   
that was the source of the Nikaron's life.  
Outside, the Nikaron suddenly dropped to one knee and grabbed its neck like it was   
choking.  
  
"No," Giovanni cried. "My Nikaron! They're destroying it!" Ash and the others were   
soon joined by Mousse, Ranma and the others.  
  
"How did you guys find us?" Ash asked Ranma.  
  
"This little guy lead us to you," Ranma replied holding up Psyduck.  
  
"Psyduck!" Ash and Brock shouted at the same time.  
  
"Why do you guys look so surprised?"  
  
"Psyduck can't even find its way out of its pokeball," Ash commented. "And it lead you   
guys to us?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I have to hand it to you, Psyduck. You did a pretty noble thing,"   
  
"Psy. Psyduck-psyduck?" Thanks. What did I do?  
  
"All right," Ash said turning to the Nikaron. "Let's hit him with everything we got!"   
Everyone, Pokemon along with Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyou, Mousse, and Stephen let loose with   
everything they could throw at him. Like a brittle clay sculpture in an earthquake, the   
Nikaron shattered leaving Giovanni in a pile of rubble.  
  
And at the wrath of the Pokemon and Nerima Gang.  
  
Throwing a pokeball, into the air, Giovanni called out, "Pidgeot! Get me out of here!"   
The Pidgeot was the evolved form of Pidgeotto. It was over three times the size of a Pidgeotto   
and able to carry several humans on its back. As it was about to do with Giovanni.  
With a triumphant, evil laugh, Giovanni took off toward the sky and eventually, to the   
ocean in a south-easterly direction.  
  
"We did it!" Ash cried. Everyone burst into cheers and laughter at their success.  
  
"The Pokemon Prophecy has come true!" Ayako cried as she hugged Yoshi. Ash did his   
victory stance.  
  
Ryouga, Genma, and Soun arrived on the scene.  
  
"AKANE!" Soun cried. "Oh Akane! My little girl is not dead." And he gripped his   
youngest daughter in a fierce bear hug.  
  
Genma put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I'm proud of you my boy. You stood up to a   
fierce opponent and beaten it."  
  
"It wasn't just me, Pop," Ranma said grabbing Ash's arm. "Ash was the true hero. He   
held us together."  
  
"Well, actually, I supplied the pokeball. It was Mousse who got it in."  
  
"Mousse very brave," Shampoo commented. "Stupid. But brave." And she gave him a peck   
on the cheek. Overcome with what just happened, Mousse fainted.  
  
Stephen's ki-cellular phone rang. He took it out.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Stephen?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Tofu."  
  
"It's Dr. Tofu."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I just said."  
  
"Oh. Well I just wanted to tell Ash that his friend, Misty is about to come out of her   
coma."  
  
"That's great. I'll tell him."  
  
"Can you tell him?"  
  
"That's what I just said."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Bye. See you there."  
  
"Bye, Doc. Hey Ash, Misty's about to come out of her coma!" Ash was completely excited.   
Misty was going to be all right. He couldn't wait to tell her about how he lead a team of   
heroes into battle and won! Maybe she would treat him differently now.  
Everybody started to run back toward town but Mew Two held a paw out to Ash's shoulder.  
  
Thank you, Ash Ketchum. You truly are the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer.  
  
"Thank you, Mew Two," Ash said. He decided that Mew Two wasn't so bad. A little   
conceited at times but basically a nice Pokemon. "But what are you going to do now?"  
  
I will continue to learn about myself. With Mew's help. They both looked up to see   
Mew fly by, smiling. Mew was all better thanks to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Mew-mew-mew. Mew," it said.  
  
Mew says thank you for helping me as well. I hope together, all of us can start a new   
chapter in the story of Pokemon.  
  
"You're welcome, Mew," Ash called back. "And take care of Mew Two. He's a good friend."   
  
Although Mew Two didn't have a mouth, Ash could tell that it was smiling. Mew Two floated up   
to join its predecessor and the two took off in flashes of pink and blue light. Ash smiled.   
Everything was going to turn out all right. Mew and Mew Two were now good friends and allies   
of Ash, they made new friends in Ranma, the Tendos, and the other martial artists of Nerima,   
and most importantly, Misty was going to be all right. Although nobody was around to tell,   
Ash blushed at that.  
  
{That's it,} he decided. {I'm going to tell Misty what I really think of her. I realize   
now that you can't ignore what's right in front of your face. You must not be afraid of your   
feelings. And most importantly, you can't be afraid to rely on your friends.} Charizard flew   
overhead and Ash hopped on (Charizard forgot about burning Ash's pants when it realized what   
Ash wanted it to do). He then took off after the others.  
  
  



	10. The Mystery

Epilogue: The Mystery  
  
Ash, Brock, Yoshi, Ayako, Sabrina, Duplica, Pikachu, Togepi, Prof. Oak, Ranma, and Dr.   
Tofu stood inside the room that Dr. Tofu set up for Misty. Since they got back, her breathing   
has returned to normal and she even sneezed. A sure sign that she was going to be all right.  
Everybody watched as the blue eyes that Ash found so captivating slowly opened. They   
decided to keep a few feet back so Misty doesn't get startled when she sees all the faces.  
  
Misty groaned. "What happened to me? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Doctor Tofu. You are in my clinic. You've been like this for a couple of days."  
  
"If I've been asleep for all this time, how come I still feel tired?"  
  
"It's the drugs we had to give you to keep you from slipping into a deeper coma then you   
were already in," Dr. Tofu explained. "Don't worry, in a few days, you'll feel like yourself   
again."  
  
"That's good." Misty then saw Ash and the others. "Um... Doctor, can I ask you a   
question?"  
  
"Sure, Misty. Go ahead."  
  
"Who are all these people?"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
The Anime Crossover Saga will continue in:  
  
  
Pokemon/Dragonball Z: The Wish  



End file.
